


After All The Misses and Confessions

by whereiwanttobe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, ChanBaek - Freeform, Childhood Friends, College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors chanbaek, Seho if you squint, Soulmate AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereiwanttobe/pseuds/whereiwanttobe
Summary: A soulmate AU kung saan makikilala mo ang soulmate mo sa panaginip when you turn 18.Alternative description: Malas si Baekhyun Byun sa buhay. Sa araw na dapat swerte siya... malas padin siya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	After All The Misses and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ko alam ang ginagawa ko dito sa totoo lang. Matagal ko na gusto mag sulat para sa chanbaek at ito na nga siya. Isang recycled story dahil mas fit sa kanila ang plot. And this was written noong 2019 pa. RIP nalang sa mga nakaligtaan kong words from the previous draft 💀

Hindi naman mainit ang ulo ni Baekhyun. Slight lang.

"Baek, it's just a quiz, let it go."

Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa tinidor niya. Gusto iyang sumigaw, gusto niyang magsabi ng masasamang salita that can be deem as unbecoming for a model student like him. Baekhyun, instead, bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something bad.

Pero sa totoo talaga gusto na niyang batuhin ng kanin si Chanyeol na naka upo lang sa table hindi kalayuan sa kanila habang tumatawa ito kasama ang ibang kaibigan.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his food, suddenly losing his appetite. Nag ugat talaga ang inis niya sa last subject nila before lunch, they have this thing where the one who class solves the equation the fastest gets extra points for the next quizzes and exams.

Isa lang ang tatanggapin. Buong klase ang maglalaban, syempre magpapatalo pa ba siya?

Mabilis na na-solve ni Baekhyun ang equation kaya nauna siyang tumayo, ang mali niya lang ay nag tama ang tingin nila ni Chanyeol nang tumayo siya. Chanyeol, being his stupid self, took it as a challenge kaya tumayo rin ito. Sunod na nangyari ay nag uunahan na sila makarating sa table ng Prof nila to get their paper checked. Baekhyun slams his paper on the table pero mas malapit ang papel ni Chaneyeol kaya ito ang tinanggap.

The laughs of their blockmates drowned out when the red ballpen marks Chanyeol’s paper with plus points.

Hindi siya maka tingin dahil alam niyang naka ngisi ito. Kaya imbis na madala lang sa inis at sa nakakaloko nitong ngiti, Baekhyun gets his paper and sits back down to his chair.

"May next time pa naman," himas ni Junmyeon sa likod ni Baekhyun, giving him an assuring smile. Ramdam nitong hindi pa din humuhupa ang inis niya. Si Jongdae itong walang nang pakialam.

"Wag ka na mainis, malapit pa naman na ang birthday mo. Don't ruin your mood." Jongdae says, taking a bit of Beakhyun’s untouched lunch.

Yes, his birthday. Oo nga malapit na. Ilang araw nalang.

Malapit na ang araw na pinakahinihintay niya.

He will meet his Soulmate when he turns eighteen.

18 is by far the most anticipated age for everyone. Maituturing rin itong isang sacred number dahil sa edad na 'to malalaman kung sino ang para sa'yo sa mundong ito. It's basically Fate laying down all your cards for you at ikaw na ang bahala pagkatapos.

That certain day will change your life, sabi ng ibang nakaranas na. Baekhyun has been waiting for his for years and they're right, someone like Chanyeol shouldn't ruin his excitement.

Sa batchmates niya, iilan palang ang nahanap o nakilala na ang soulmates nila. Isa na rito si Jongdae who had his birthday last June, and turns out his Soulmate was the Student Assistant from the other department he’s been flirting with since last semester. And now they're going out. Officially.

Baekhyun turns giddy all of a sudden. Sa totoo lang, hindi na siya makapag hintay. He already planned everything. Sana lang ang Soulmate niya ay 'yung malapit lang, 'yung madali na niyang mahahanap. May mga cases kasi na nasa kabilang side pa ng mundo ang Soulmate mo pero Fate has its way of making you two meet. Wala rin naman kaso kung ganon pero sana... sana iyong kilala na niya.

But, sabi nga nila, whatever happens tanggapin mo.

He’ll take what he can get.

Kung sino man ang makikita niya sa panaginip niya at kung nasaan man ito tatanggapin niya.

Baekhyun hides his smile. Konting hintay nalang. Malapit na.

The day before Baekhyun’s birthday, something happened.

Well multiple things happened.

He was having a really bad day.

Pag bukas palang ng mata niya alam na niyang late siya. Kasalanan niya oo, isa siya sa mga sumugal sa tulog ngayong araw at talo siya. Kaya sige tinanggap nalang niya. Napagalitan pa nga siya bago lumabas dahil late na siya.

Pangalawa, dahil sa pagmamadali maligo hindi niya napansin na may natitira pa siyang sabon sa bandang tenga niya. Bumyahe siya ng ganon. Napansin lang niya nung pababa na siya ng jeep. Hassle. Wala tuloy siyang matignan nang bumaba siya. Kasi oh my god ka Baekhyun Byun nakakahiya ka!

On a normal day hindi naman maituturing na malas ang sunod na nangyari sa kanya. Akala nga niya tapos na kasi nasa school na siya pero hindi, third time's the charm daw. Walang kape sa 7/11, madalas kasi dito na siya bumibili mas mura kaysa sa Ali's Den, ang canteen nila. Kung maisipan din niya kumain, makakabili din siya agad. So wala, takbo siya sa canteen ngayon. Honestly, he can function without coffee but 8 to 8 ang klase niya today, kung gusto niya magising kailangan niya ng kape. Hindi nalang niya pinansin ang tunog ng chat nila Jongdae, hinahanap na siya. On a normal day ulit, isa siya sa una sa classroom. Minsan nga siya pa ang nagbubukas ng pinto. Pota talaga.

Hindi na siya nagulat nang makitang may pila sa canteen. Galeng. Ayan sabay sabay pa nag a-almusal ang mga teacher at students. Mga hindi pa nagsikain sa bahay. Wala na siyang choice kundi pumila. Sinilip naman niya ang tinda at andoon naman ang kape na gusto niya. Babagal-bagal pa naman ang server at kahera sa canteen nila kaya kahit na hindi pa niya turn sinabihan na niya kung ano ang bibilhin niya. Para isahan nalang. Kaso ito na nga, ang pang apat na malas. Bumili ng juice in a cup ang senior high school student na nasa unahan niyang pila. May kasama ito, nagkukulitan pa, napalakas ang tulak nung isa sa kaibigan niya kaya ayon, natapon kay Baekhyun ang juice. Orange juice pa, fuck naman.

Orange juice sa puti niyang uniform. Hindi magandang tignan okay! It was all over his chest area! Nangyari pa kung kailan wala siyang dalawang sweater or kahit anong pang patong man lang. 

Matalim na tinignan ni Baekhyun ang nakatapon ng juice sa kanya.

"Sorry kuya!" Mabilis na lumapit ito sa kanya at tinangka pang tanggalin ang stain gamit ang tissue pero lumayo agad si Baekhyun.

"Ang aga aga kasi mag harutan," hindi pa niya napigilan ang inis niya. "Wala nang magagawa ang sorry mo. Tapos na."

Imbis na hintayin pa ang bibilhin niya sanang kape, umalis na siya at dumiretso sa building kung nasaan ang klase nila but fuck, nakakahiya naman kung pumasok siyang ganito ang itsura. Ni hindi pa nga nangangalahati ang araw ang dugyot na niya. Even his feet felt sticky dahil pumasok din dito ang natapon na juice. Yung large cup pa iyon kaya marami talaga.

_Ang lagkit lagkit putangina._

Tumigil siya sa may bandang hagdan para kuhanin ang wipes sa bag. At least mawala man lang ang lagkit ng konti pero shet matutuyo 'to sa damit niya lalo na't may aircon pa ang room nila. Pag siya talaga pinagalitan dahil ganito ang itsura niya ngayon, hahanapin niya ang shs student na iyon at titiklupin niya ng walo.

Pupunta nalang muna siya sa restroom to make himself look a little better. Late na siya pero mas importante 'to.

Baekhyun can't help but groan. Ganito ba talaga pag bago mag birthday? Ipaparamdam muna ng Tadhana ang malas bago ang swerte? He keeps passing it on as a bad day pero sa totoo sadyang malas lang talaga siya? Sa lahat ng napagdaanan niya bago siya mag eighteen, hindi lang sa araw na ito ha, sa buong tanan ng seventeen years niya dito sa mundo kalahati ata noon ay umikot sa kamalasan.

OA naman ang kalahati. Sabihin na nating mga one fourth ganon.

Matatapunan ng juice? Ay madalas iyan nung elementary siya. Meron pa ngang siya mismo ang nakatapon sa sarili niya. Ang sarap nalang sabihan ng _tignan mo 'tong tangang 'to_ ang moment na iyon.

Maiiwan niya ang baong pera sa bahay? Ay madalas din 'yan. Ang ending ihahatid pa sa kanya ang pera niya. Yung pang bayad niya sa tric utang na muna kasi kilala naman siya ni manong. Yung pang bayad sa jeep umaasa siya sa mga nagkalat na barya sa bag niya. Kaya iyon nasanay tuloy siya mag tago ng mga barya sa mga bulsa ng bag niya. Sama niyo na rin ang madalas siyang makalimot ng ID kaya ka kontsaba niya si Junmyeon pag ganon. S.A ito sa guidance at nanghihiram siya ng ID kasi maaga itong pumapasok.

Tapos alam mo 'yon, yung unlikely malas na ganap sa buhay. Katulad last year, naka civilian siyang pumasok kasi tinamad mag check ang guard the past few weeks kaya lumakas loob niyang hindi mag uniform. Isang araw lang 'yon ha, isang araw lang lumakas loob niya tapos puta biglang humigpit ulit yung guards sa pag check ng students na hindi naka uniform. Napansin daw kasi ng Dean na ang dami nang naka civilian. 

Tapos pag nanunuod siya ng live game ng basketball sa Coliseum nila palaging talo. _May balat ata siya sa pwet_. Chineck naman niya pero wala. Hindi na tuloy siya inaaya manuod ng mga kaibigan niya kasi siya daw ang may dala ng malas.

Sama na natin iyong paunahan sa plus points. Diba, siya ang naunang tumayo pero si Chanyeol ang naka kuha ng grade. Either unfair ang prof nila o umarangkada na naman ang kamalasan niya.

Parang hindi ata lumilipas ang isang taon na hindi siya minamalas.

Sana naman with this Soulmate thing hindi na siya malas.

Ipagdadasal niya sa lahat ng santong kilala niya na sana maging maayos ang lahat. Sana.

"Oh anong nangyari sa'yo?" Nagtatakang approach ng isang boses na kilalang kilala ni Baekhyun. Kahit na hindi na niya iangat ang tingin niya sa pagpupunas kilala na niya kung sino iyon. Ito na naman ang malas niya. Sa lahat ng pwedeng makakita sa kanya ngayon, si Chanyeol pa talaga.

"Obvious ba? Edi natapunan ng juice." Walang emosyon niyang sagot. Kasi honestly, hindi niya ito deserve. Wala pa ngang 10 am ang pagod niya aabot na pang next week. _Lord tama na po._

Ine-expect niyang tatawa si Chanyeol pero wala siyang narinig. That alone made him look up, asaan ang tawa? Asaan ang asar?

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. Pero na late lang pala ang reaksyon nito because as soon as his eyes lock with Baekhyun, tumawa si Chanyeol. "Dude, pag iinom sa bibig hindi sa damit. Sa bahay palang tinuturo na ‘yan eh."

"Anong akala mo sa akin tanga?" Kung wala lang siyang manners baka binato na niya ito ng orage juice soaked wipes.

"Biro lang ito naman."

"Tantanan mo ako." Ang aga aga nang iinis talaga 'to. Isa din 'tong masarap tiklupin ng walo.

"Hindi na matatanggal ng wipes 'yan," puna ni Chanyeol sa damit na trying hard kung punasan ni Baekhyun dahil sa inis. "Ano ba kasi talaga nangyari sa'yo?"

"Natapunan ako ng juice sa canteen! Paulit-ulit ha! Okay na? Happy ka na?" This time binato na nga niya ng wipes si Chanyeol pero agad naman itong nasalo ng binata.

"Luh papasok ka sa klase ni Sir Zapanta ng ganyan?"

"Wala akong choice, panget."

Nawala na ng konti ang lagkit sa paa niya, pati na rin sa dibdib but the huge stain is still there and it's practically glaring at everyone na madadaanan niya. Gigisahin siya ng Prof niyang kupal dahil sa madumi niyang uniform. Yung prof niyang hindi ka lang nakapagsuot ng ID titignan ka na kala mo nakapag commit ka ng heinous crime.

"Oh ito."

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang inaabot ni Chanyeol. Tsaka lang niya napansin na nakapang training ito hindi naka uniform. May dala pa itong gym bag, na pinanggalingan ng inaabot nitong sweater.

"Hindi ka papasok?" Magkasama sila sa minor na iyon, sure siya.

"May training ako eh. Excused na naman ako don." Sabay lapit ulit ng sweater.

Tinaggap ito ni Baekhyun habang naka kunot ang noo. "Siguraduhin mo lang na excused ka talaga ha. Baka hanapin ka na naman non. Alam mo naman iyon sa mga varsity."

"Naks naman may care siya."

"Wag kang ilusyonado. Pag bumagsak ka damay ako sa galit ng Mama mo. Pinapabantayan ka kaya sa akin non kala mo naman baby ka para bantayan. Yuck. Hello, pakialam ko ba sa grades mo."

Instead of retorting back, Chanyeol just rolls his eyes kasi totoo naman ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. "Sige na pumasok ka na, baka mag lock na 'yon ng pinto."

Baekhyun swiftly shrugs on their college sweater at bumalik na naman sa kanya ang sense of urgency. Oo nga pala nagsasarado iyon ng pinto!

"Salamat dito, panget! Madapa ka sana!" Iniwan na niya si Chanyeol at tinakbo na niya ang distansya ng room nila. Pumasok siyang late pero thank you lord hindi pa naka lock ang pinto. Nang naka upo na siya, natalo ng downy ang amoy ng orange juice.

  
  


Hindi naman sila friends. Hindi talaga.

Sabihin na nating si Chanyeol Park ang isa sa constant sa buhay ni Baekhyun. Constant annoyance in this case. Sabay silang lumaki. Childhood not so friends. Ang bahay kasi nila Chanyeol isa lang ang pagitan kina Baekhyun. Friends din ang parents nila, madalas pa ngang magpalitan ng ulam. Syempre silang dalawa ang utusan pag ganon. Tuwing pasko palitan ng handa, may time pa ngang parehas pala ang handa nila kaya nagpalitan lang sila ng calderetang baka.

Since kinder classmates na sila. Oh diba? Sawang sawa na talaga sila sa mukha ng isa't isa. Sabay pa sila ng service noong elementary. Kaya umagang umaga palang rinding rindi na siya sa mukha ni Chanyeol dahil napaka bagal nitong kumilos. Ang tagal niya tuloy nag hihintay sa tricycle. 

High school naman, hindi na sila naka service pero sabay pa rin silang pumasok dahil ang Mama ni Chanyeol ayaw itong payagan mag commute mag isa kaya ayun tuloy, sabay sila palagi just to give his Mom a peace of mind. Pero first year lang naman iyon, noong second year kunwari nalang silang nagsasabay. Paano kasi itong si Chanyeol madami nang jowa at kung anu-ano pa ang inaatupag. Tsaka hindi din naman siya gustong kasama ni Baekhyun. 

Hello, sawang sawa na talaga siya.

Bago mag third year gabi gabi talaga siyang nag dasal na magkaiba sila ng section sa pasukan, pero umarangkada na naman ang kamalasan niya noon. Fourth year lang ata siya sinwerte. Sinulit niya talaga ang buong isang taon na 'yon. Muntik na nga siyang maiyak noong nalaman niyang hindi niya classmate si Chanyeol. But Chanyeol made up their time apart by constantly eating dinner at the Byun’s house, noong taon kasi na iyon nag stay sa ibang bansa ang parents nito for business. Kaya ang magkapatid na Park lang ang natira sa bahay nila. Busy ang ate nito dahil college na noon kaya itong si Chanyeol kala mo batang napabayaan kung mag drama sa Mama ni Baekhyun na wala daw siyang pagkain. Kala mo naman walang katulong sa bahay. _For all I know baka may yaya pa 'yon hanggang ngayon._ Kaya siguro amoy downy lahat ng damit. Iba talaga pag mahal ka ng pamilya mo ano?

Balik tayo sa mga taon na magkasama sila.

Senior High School. Iyong dalawang taon na 'yon? Parehas pa rin sila ng track. Noong nalaman niyang parehas sila ni Chanyeol nasabunutan niya ito.

"Hanggang senior high ba naman? Chanyeol ano ba!"

"Aray! Hinay hinay naman sa buhok ko!"

"Nakakainis ka kasi!"

"Bakit? May batas ba na bawal na magkapareho tayo ng track? Ikaw ba may ari ng school? Hindi naman eh."

"Ang dami daming school dito sa atin! Lumipat ka ng ibang school!"

"Ayoko nga! Hindi naman ikaw ang magpapaaral sa akin!"

So iyon nga. Parehas sila ng strand hanggang Grade 12.

Ngayong college? Ano pa ba ang ine-expect niya? Edi magkaparehas din sila ng course.

Pwede na rin talaga nating sabihin na si Chanyeol ang constant malas sa buhay niya eh.

"Naka sweater ka dyan. Lamig beh?" Puna ni Jongdae sa damit niya pag labas nila.

Baekhyun looks down on his sweater. "Ah ito? Natapunan kasi ako ng juice kanina. Pinatong ko nalang."

Jongdae just nods, hindi na rin nag tanong pa. Junmyeon just eyes Baekhyun, looking rather curious pero hindi na rin nag tanong pa.

"Ready ka na ba mamaya?" Junmyeon says instead.

"Hala," natigilan si Baekhyun. "May quiz ba tayo?"

"Gaga. Sa birthday mo kasi."

"Ah," Baekhyun just chuckles. "Oo naman." Sino ba naman ang hindi? Pero totoo nawala talaga yung excitement niya kaninang umaga, nakakabadtrip. Ito na ngayon, bumalik na and oh my gosh he’s going to meet his Soulmate soon!

"Alam niyo 'yun? Kinakabahan ako na ewan. I have no idea what's going to happen. Bigla nalang ba iyon magpapakita? How do I know na sila 'yon?" Baekhyun rambles on nang maka upo na sila sa table for lunch. Nakangiti lang si Junmyeon habang binubuksan ang baong home made food (isang pa 'tong mahal ng mama niya) dahil masyado daw maalat ang ibang ulam sa Ali's. Si Jongdae naman na avid fan ng fried ulams, bites into his breaded porkchop before answering Baekhyun. "You just know."

Baekhyun being always the "doubter" replies, "Talaga ba?"

"You just dream of them," Jongdae shrugs back. "Yun lang 'yon. Walang detours or subplots. Iba-iba naman ang lahat ng panaginip, it can be a memory from you or your soulmate, or something na hindi pa nangyayari or something na nangyari na, but the only sure thing is andon ang soulmate mo and you'll meet them. Kaya wag kang kabahan diyan, bukas pag gising mo alam mo na kung sino ang naka tadhana para sa'yo."

Baekhyun picks on the afritada on his plate na mukhang may sakit sa putla. Kulang pa sa tomato sauce. "Pero may cases na hindi nila nakikilala ang Soulmates nila diba?"

Hindi na niya naiwasang hindi itanong kahit alam naman niya ang sagot. Of course there's always a way to fuck up something-even something pre-destined. People will tell na that's how it works but may cases talaga na may dalawang soulmates na hindi nagkikita. Kasi may case siyang nabasa dati na hindi na nagkita ang mag soulmates because one died before they could even meet. Ang sakit non ano? Fate decided to let them meet each other in a dream pero hindi in real life. Super saklap to the point na naalala ni Baekhyun na naiyak siya after reading that on Twitter. 

May case din na total black out ang dream. Ang ibig sabihin daw noon namatay na ang soulmate mo before they could make memories of their own kaya walang maipapakita sa'yo ang Fate. Meaning, baby palang namatay na ang soulmate mo. Totoo naman kasi ang sinabi ni Jongdae, sa panaginip pwedeng ipakita sa'yo ang isang memory na galing sa soulmate mo. You're in their mind kumbaga.

May cases din na hindi nila napapanaginipan ang Soulmates nila at the right time, but with this one may second chance. 

You can still meet your Soulmate at 21.

A second shot.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit ganon kasi sobrang unfair??? but at least may soulmate pa rin at hindi total black out. Madali lang naman daw mag differentiate from a second shot and total blackout. Sa second shot kasi wala ka talagang panaginip but with a blackout, you'll wander around total darkness hanggang sa magising ka. Cruel, but, uulitin natin, that's how it works. And besides having a second shot is like 5 out of 100,000. Ganon siya ka unlikely.

"Yeah, but let's stick to the positive side nalang okay?" Jongdae bites into his porkchop again.

"Anong usapang positive ang ganap dito?"

Sabay sabay silang napalingon kay Chanyeol na sumalampak sa tabi ni Baekhyun dala ang sarili niyang tray puno ng dalawang klaseng ulam. Iba talaga pag libre food eh. Naka uniform na rin ito, mukhang papasok na sa mga klase nila mamaya, basa rin ang buhok halatang bagong ligo. Hindi naman na sila nagulat. Kung saan-saang table naman kasi umuupo si Chanyeol. Social butterfly siya katulad ni Baekhyun since they're both part of the SSG. May friends sila from lower and higher years. Pero itong si Chanyeol, dahil na rin varsity, marami talagang may kilala sa kanya. At alam din ng lahat na magkapitbahay lang sila. Lalo na iyong mga batchmates nila from shs and hs na dito din nag aral.

"Si Baekhyun kasi kinakabahan," Junmyeon casually informs the bagong dating.

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun with a raised brow. "Kinakabahan saan? May quiz ba?"

Gusto niya sanang sapukin ito pero naalala niya na ganon rin ang sinabi niya kanina so nevermind. "Wala. Sa birthday ko kasi."

"Oo nga pala. Bukas na 'yon no? Ano handa mo?"

"Wala akong handa. Wala kaming pera!" At binato niya si Chanyeol ng tissue. Pero jonks lang yung wala silang pera ayaw niya lang talaga mag celebrate. _Unless?_

Unless everything turns out well with this soulmate thing so hintayin natin.

"Boring mo naman. Hindi magluluto si Tita Mama?"

"Ewan ko? May trabaho sila eh. Kung gusto mong makikain sa bahay pumunta ka nalang mamaya." Kasi palagi naman itong nasa kanila. Ang rason nga palagi kasi ay walang pagkain sa sariling bahay (kahit meron naman talaga).

Sabihin nalang din natin na medyo oblivious ang dalawa sa tinginan ni Jongdae at Junmyeon after sabihin iyon ni Baekhyun.

"Kahit naman hindi mo sabihin pupunta pa rin ako. Wala sila sa bahay."

"Kawawa ka naman pala," ang automatic na sagot nalang ni Baekhyun, walang bakas ng awa sa boses niya.

Cue: tinginan ulit ni Jongdae at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon clears his throat to catch Chanyeol’s attention. "Malapit na semis niyo?"

"Huh? Semis niyo na?" Si Baekhyun itong sumagot.

"I'm actually offended na hindi mo alam ang schedule ng game." Totoo nga, mukha siyang offended.

"Malay ko ba? Hindi naman ako nanunuod ng basketball." Sabay subo sa kanin at afritada na kulang sa tomato sauce.

"Ang sabihin mo ayaw mo lang talaga manuod kasi tingin mo malas ka," Jongdae says. "Tuwing nanunuod kasi siya talo kayo."

Nabilaukan si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Jongdae. Inabutan agad siya ng tubig ni Chanyeol at hinimas sa likod dahil paubo-ubo pa siya. Yung kanin pumasok sa daan na hindi dapat pasukan!

After niyang uminom ng tubig, Baekhyun sends a glare to Jongdae’s way as if saying _bakit may biglang paglaglag Jongdae Kim???_ but Jongdae only shrugs back saying _totoo naman?_

"Malas? Ikaw? Matagal ko nang alam 'yon. Common knowledge na nga 'yon diba?"

Yung isang pirasong kanin na lumabas nung inubo ni Baekhyun at nag landing sa lamesa ay dinikit niya sa pisngi ni Chanyeol sa inis, but Chanyeol just laughs and wipes it off. Hindi na nila natuloy ang usapan dahil naki upo din sa table nila ang dalawang kaibigan nila na si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Ka batch nila ang dalawa noong HS at SHS din. Si Jongin na crush ng bayan na ka-team ni Chanyeol sa basketball (crush ng bayan din si Chanyeol at hindi iyon maintindihan ni Baekhyun kasi hindi ba nila makita kung gaano kabalahura si Chanyeol Park like wft?), isa rin ito sa pinagmamalaking champion chess player ng school nila at si Kyungsoo naman na ka-team ni Baekhyun sa ECHO ang school pub ay Soulmates.

Salmong tugunan: sana all.

Baekhyun remembers how Kyungsoo spaced out the day before his birthday. Hindi tuloy sila makapag edit nang maayos para sa article na kailangan nilang ipasa the same night. Sila nalang ang natira sa school noon. Baekhyun knows what's up kaya hindi na niya kinulit ang kaibigan. Ilang beses din niyang inaya umuwi si Kyungsoo but ayaw naman hanggang sa mag break down nalang ito right in front of their B6 jollibee dinner.

Hindi daw nito kaya kung ano ang kakalabasan ng Tadhana because they all knew Kyungsoo feel hard for Jongin noong high school palang. Hindi niya daw alam kung paano siya magmamahal ng iba na hindi si Jongin. Stuck sa best friend zone si Kyungsoo that time.

Si Jongin? Confident na siya ang Soulmate ni Kyungsoo kahit hindi pa siya 18. Wala siyang sinabihan ng feelings niya, kahit si Chanyeol na best friend niya ay walang alam, but that time alam na niya na Kyungsoo loves him kahit na ano pang deny at tago ni Kyungsoo noon. Bali hinintay lang niya na mag 18 si Kyungsoo to shoot his shot. Kaya naging varsity eh. Gusto niya kasi ng sigurado. After that, the rest is history. Going strong sila. San ka nakakita ng taong hindi pa nilalatagan ng hatol ng Tadhana pero jowa na niya Soulmate niya? Only Jongin Kim can relate. Sana all talaga.

Magkashare ang dalawa ngayon sa ulam na luto ni Kyungsoo kaya isinantabi na ni Baekhyun ang sorry excuse of afritada niya at nakidekwat na sa ulam ng dalawa.

Sama-sama silang anim sa huling klase for the day which is Logic. Sa room 205 pa sila kung saan super lamig at walang may gustong mag initiate na hinaan ang aircon. Ang prof pa nila iyong super bagal mag salita, parang bibilang pa ng 2 seconds bago niya mabigkas yung pangalawang word ng sentence na sinimulan niya. Ito na yung prof na mahilig mag ulit ng lessons na kahit umabsent ka ng 2 meetings, pag balik mo tinuturo pa rin yung lesson na huli mong pinasukan. Pero syempre, being a model student, perfect attendance dapat si Baekhyun.

Malamig ang room, mabagal magsalita ang prof, malapit na rin mag alas otso, bumabagsak na ang mata niya. Buti at nilalabanan pa niya ang antok niya kumpara naman dito sa katabi niyang naka sandal na sa balikat niya at 5 minutes na atang tulog.

Baekhyun moves his shoulder para gisingin si Chanyeol, agad naman itong nagising at umayos ng upo. Chanyeol blinks a few times before focusing again.

15 minutes nalang dismiss na sila pero sa bagal talaga magsalita ng prof those 15 minutes can feel like an extra hour.

Nakasurvive naman sila sa 15 minutes na iyon. Wala pa ngang announcement ng dismissal nag aayos na sila ng gamit kasi uwing-uwi na talaga sila, kaya nang maka labas na sila ng room simpleng ba-bye nalang at goodluck kay Baekhyun naghiwalay na rin silang lahat. With Junmyeon going back with Jongdae sa guidance office to get his remaining stuff, then Jongin and Kyungsoo walking off while holding hands. 

"Sabay ka sakin?" Chanyeol asked nang palapit na sila sa parking lot.

"Pwede ba?" Kasi sa totoo lang ayaw na niya mag commute at this time. Bukod sa mahirap na makasakay, ayaw na niya mahirapan umuwi. _Lord no more malas please kahit ngayong gabi nalang or kung galante ka hanggang end of birthday ko na. Please and Thank you po._

Chanyeol just nods. Alam din naman ni Baekhyun na hindi na siya hahayaan nito mag commute ngayong mag kasama rin naman sila. Madalas man sila mag away ni Chanyeol, hindi naman mawawala yung tinsy tiny care nila for each other (kahit na ayaw nilang aminin iyon. Mga duwag.).

"Consider this as my birthday gift na sa'yo." Chanyeol says nang maka pasok na sila sa sasakyan nito.

"Ang cheap mo naman. Wala man lang pa cupcake? Kahit choco tops lang tatanggapin ko na pero ito talaga regalo mo?"

"Wow ako pa ang hinanapan mo ng cupcake. Sino kaya sa ating dalawa ang marunong mag bake," Chanyeol snickers. "Tsaka na yung totoo kong regalo pag may allowance na ako."

Mga twenty minutes away lang naman ang subdivision nila, thirty to forty minutes kung traffic. At dahil wala namang bago sa pilipinas, traffic nga. Stuck sila ngayon sa stoplight ng intersection.

"Ubos na agad allowance mo? Ginagastos mo siguro sa jowa mo no," asar ni Baekhyun. "Kayo parin nung tiga accountancy? Ano nga pangalan non?"

"Rosé and no, di naman naging kami."

"Hala weh? Eh bakit chika sakin ni Junmyeon noon nakita niya kayo sa Evia."

"Ikaw chismoso ka," Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun pointedly pero hindi naman mukhang inis ito. "Nakita lang magkasama, magjowa na agad? Di ba pwedeng nagkita lang kami coincidentally that time tapos kumain kami?"

"Oh eh bat ka defensive," Baekhyun slouches in his seat. "Sinasabi ko lang naman yung narinig ko."

Chanyeol taps his fingers on the steering wheel, sabay nilang pinanuod ang countdown ng red light na mas matagal pa ang stop kaysa sa go. "Excited ka na ma-meet Soulmate mo?"

Baekhyun whips his head to Chanyeol’s direction, blinking a few times dahil nabulag ata siya ng ilaw ng stop light. "Ang dami nang nag tanong sa akin ng ganyan today, pero oo naman. I just hope everything goes well."

"It will." Chanyeol assures bago patakbuhin muli ang sasakyan nang mag green light na.

Dahil pareho silang pagod, wala na rin silang ganang asarin ang isa't isa. Chanyeol just plays music to accompany their comfortable silence until they reached home. Nauna si Baekhyun lumabas ng sasakyan but he quickly looks back nang makitang hindi sumunod ang kupal. Nakababa na ang bintana nito at naka tingin sa kanya.

"Akala ko ba makikikain ka? Tara na." Sa tagal ba namang nakikikain ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila ngayon pa sila nagkahiyaan?

Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling. "Tsaka nalang. Nakalimutan kong uuwi nga pala si Ate ngayon baka hinahanap na ako."

Wala na naman pala ang parents nila. Pabalik-balik talaga ang mga ito sa ibang bansa para sa negosyo at ang alam ni Baekhyun ang Ate nito ay nakatira na near BGC dahil doon ito nag ta-trabaho. Umuuwi-uwi nalang tuwing day off or weekends. Tumango si Baekhyun. "Okay. Salamat sa cheap mong regalo, panget. Labhan ko muna 'tong damit mo bago ko ibalik."

He can't believe na tumagal siya ng buong araw na suot ang orange juice stained niyang uniform. Salamat downy!

"Dapat amoy downy din 'yan pag balik ha."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and mutters a little, "Arte."

"Sige na, pumasok ka na. Alam mo na pag may handa ka ha? Bukas na bukas ang bahay namin para sa'yo."

"Ganyan ka. Pinapapasok mo lang ako sa bahay niyo pag may kailangan ka."

Chanyeol gestures to shoo Baekhyun away pero bago pa tumalikod si Baekhyun nag pahabol ito ng, "Happy Birthday, dude. Everything will turn out fine, alright?"

Baekhyun smiles and nods, a part of him is holding onto those comforting words.

Hindi pa siya nakakapasok ng bahay nila narinig na niyang umalis ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol at narinig niyang bumusina ito sa di kalayuan.

Uulitin natin, hindi sila friends.

Kasi best friends sila.

  
  
  


Hindi alam ni Baekhyun pero lumakas ng loob niya. _Positive tayo!_

Sa lahat ng malas na araw sa buhay niya, ito ang sure na araw na swerte siya. Once the clock hits 12 and he reaches the dream land, makikilala na niya ang swerte niya. And he really can't wait for that to happen. Maya't maya niyang tinitignan ang orasan at ilang beses kinwestyon kung bakit ang bagal tumakbo ng oras ngayon. Ilang beses na rin siyang inasar ng kasama nila sa bahay dahil alam nito kung gaano ka excited si Baekhyun. 

Puro pangaral naman ang natanggap ni Baekhyun mula sa magulang niya nang umuwi ito galing trabaho at mag dinner sila. May advice pa ang Mama niya na huwag siyang mag madali kung malayo man ang Soulmate niya dahil Tadhana na mismo ang gagawa ng paraan para magkita sila. Baekhyun just had to bite back a retort like "paano naman iyong mga namatayan ng soulmate" dahil forever nega siya. At doon tinuloy ng Mama niya ang kwentong alam na alam naman niya. Tungkol ito sa Ate niya at kung paano sila nagkita ng Soulmate nito.

Nasa ibang bansa na ngayon ang Ate niya, living with her Soulmate of course. Ang kwento kasi dyan is hindi kilala ng Ate niya ang Soulmate nito. As in, hindi talaga. Pag gising nito ang unang thought na pumasok daw sa kanya ay _"Putangina sino yon?"._

Galing diba? Marami naman kasing cases na ganon. Diba nga, ang sole purpose ng Soulmates ay bigyan ka ng taong nararapat para sa'yo, kilala mo man o hindi. The universe knows better than you do. Always 'yan. 

So ilang taon pa ang lumipas bago magkakilala officially ang Ate at future Kuya-in-law ni Baekhyun. And how they met? Nagkasabay sila sa pila sa grocery. They recognized each other right then and there, and after that hindi naman sila nag madali, they simply went out for coffee. Turns out, he's in town for a couple of weeks to visit his family then he needs to go back to the US for work.

They got to know each other first before they dated. Pagka ganon kasi alam mo nang date to marry ka na talaga kaya di kalaunan nag propose din ang now official kuya-in-law na niya then kinasal na din the same year and they've been living together ever since. Maganda na rin ang trabaho ng Ate niya doon at dito siya humihingi ng extra pera pag may gusto siyang bilhin. Swerte din siya dahil galante ang naging Kuya niya. Hello balikbayan box na puno ng damit at sapatos!

And speaking of his Ate, may natanggap siyang huge chunk of text dito full of advices. Reply niya lang ay "Excited na ako te hehehehe".

Baekhyun’s already in bed before 12. He made sure wala siyang ininom na kahit anong may caffeine or anything sugary para maka tulog siya agad. Nag p-phone nalang siya para dalawin ng antok. Sunod-sunod na rin nagsipasukan ang text galing sa friends niya.

Natawa nalang siya nang makita ang distinct personalities ng friends niya with a simple birthday greeting. Ilang minuto pa sila nag chat bago siya nagpaalam na matutulog na siya, pero ang totoo hindi siya nakatulog agad. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking of what might happen hanggang sa pumikit na siya and sleep welcomed him with open arms.

  
  


Baekhyun blinks once... twice... the only thing that registers in his mind is "Walang bago. Malas parin ako."

Then he cried.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang nangyari.

He remembers that he had to explain everything to his parents habang umiiyak kaya pinayagan siya ng mga ito na wag muna pumasok sa school because his heart couldn't handle anything without bursting into tears. Kung hindi niya lang pinilit ang mga ito baka hindi rin sila pumasok sa trabaho dahil sa kanya. Sniffling, Baekhyun assured them that he'll be fine. May kasama naman sila sa bahay. 

Pinatay niya ang phone niya and went back to sleep, nang magising siya ulit tirik na ang araw sa labas. May pagkain na rin sa study table niya at mukhang mainit-init pa. Baekhyun eats silently, he tried to avoid every thought about Soulmates but ayaw talaga bumitaw ng puso niya. Kahit ang aso niyang si Whitey na kanina pa naka dikit sa kanya for cuddles ay hindi siya mapasaya.

So Baekhyun does what he does best.

Bumaba siya at isa-isang nilagay ang ingridients sa granite counter nila, their house help took it as a sign to leave him alone kaya iniwan na din siya nito pagkatapos mag linis, he puts loud music on speaker at nagsimula na siyang mag bake.

Ganon siya naabutan ni Chanyeol nang dumating ito ng alas sinko ng hapon. Baekhyun merely looks at him and goes back to what he's doing, thinking that he probably knows what happened already if he's here this early. At this point, Baekhyun already baked a whole batch of chocolate cookies and snickerdoodles, he's currently working on a whole pan of brownies.

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun anxiously habang naghahalo ito ng brownie batter. Then he sighs and places his things on one of the high stools at the counter. He brushes past Baekhyun and helps himself with the cookies on the cooling rack.

Baekhyun only glances at him. Hindi naman siya nag reklamo dahil ipapamigay din naman niya ang lahat ng ginawa niya, Chanyeol will probably get a whole bag for himself because it's his favorite. He stops stirring when Chanyeol finally breaks the silence. "Hinahanap ka nila."

"Alam ko." He turned his phone off because of that. Alam niyang hahanapin siya.

"Pupunta sila dito mamaya." Chanyeol stated, biting into his cookie. "I told them not to pero ayaw pumayag ni Dae, you know how he is."

Baekhyun just nods. He already saw that coming. "At ikaw? Bakit ang agad mo dito? Mamaya pa ang handa pag uwi nila mama." Mukhang nalungkot talaga ang parents niya sa sitwasyon niya kaya naisipan nalang nilang paghandaan siya pag uwi galing trabaho.

"Tita Mama called me, sabi punta daw ako dito kasi wala kang kasama."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to die, Chanyeol. Andyan naman si Ate Jona." ang sabi nalang ni Baekhyun.

Kung pwede lang siyang sigawan ng hinahalo niya baka kanina pa siya nasigawan nito. _Sobra na gaga!_

Pero he can't help it. Hindi niya mabaling ang atensyon niya sa iba. Ramdam niya kasi ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. At dahil friends sila may karapatan siyang suwayin ito kaya—

"Wag mo nga akong tignan. Wag mo naman ipahalata na awang awa ka sakin."

"Hindi ako naaawa sa'yo."

 _Ah 'yun naman pala_. "Oo nga naman. Masaya ka pa siguro no? Kasi ganto nangyari sakin."

Wait that came out wrong. _Baekhyun what the heck was that?!_

He heard a sigh. Doon siya tumingin kay Chanyeol. Nakatingin pa din ito sa kanya at mukhang wala namang nagbago sa ekspresyon nito. Walang inis o galit. Naka tingin sa kanya ang mga matang punong puno ng pasensya. "Hindi ako ang kaaway mo dito, okay? Andito ako para samahan ka. This isn't our first rodeo, dude. Kalma ka lang."

Oo nga, oo nga naman. Wala siyang kaway. Dapat hindi siya napapangunahan ng emosyon niya. Pero fuck he just feels so tired. Oo na't tanggap na niyang malas siya pero pati ba naman sa ganito? Puro bakit??? nalang ang nasa isip niya tuwing nalilingat siya. Parang nakakatakot na hayaan ang sarili niya to feel things kasi he's seconds away from self destructing.

Oo na, andito na tayo. So what now? Ano na ba ang gagawin niya ngayon? Maghihintay ulit? Na naman? Didn't he do enough waiting already? Unfair. Sobrang unfair!!!

Kung may luha pa siyang pwedeng ilabas baka nadagdagan na ng tears of a malas boy ang brownies niya. Kaso wala na talaga siyang kayang ilabas at this point. Shut down na lahat, thanks! Bukas naman. 

At dumating na nga ang kinabukasan. Sinalubong si Baekhyun ng mga kaibigan niya sa lobby palang ng school. Hindi na sila tumambay pa sa SSG room like they usually so para maka iwas na rin si Baekhyun sa tanong ng iba nilang schoolmates. Halos alam ng lahat ng birthday niya kahapon, kasalanan ng Facebook. Of course people want to know what happened. Ganon naman kasi palagi.

Nakaiwas din siya sa tao dahil hindi siya nag commute papuntang school. His parents and Chanyeol agreed na hatid sundo siya nito hanggang sa maging okay siya dahil sinimulan niya talaga ang umaga kanina na almusal ay luha. Wala eh, hindi talaga siya okay. Kahit na binisita siya ng mga kaibigan niya kagabi and cheered him up a bit, paulit-ulit parin siyang inaasar ng isip niya na "tatlong taon ka pa maghihintay ulit".

At dahil wala siyang energy makipagtalo, pumayag siya sa set up nila ngayon. Okay na rin eh, medyo hindi naman siya naririndi kay Chanyeol because his emotions were preoccupied. And he thinks Chanyeol is being nice to him because of what happened. Proof nito ay ang pag libre sa kanya ni Chanyeol ng almusal, iyong walang halong luha. Bago sila mag hiwalay inabutan pa siya nito ng panyo, syempre judgemental agad ang tinapon niyang tingin pabalik. Para daw iyon pag umiyak siya ulit. Tinanggap nalang ni Baekhyun ng walang reklamo dahil nilibre siya nito ng almusal.

Ang first class nila ngayon ay major subject, para makapag usap nag kulong sila sa isang bakanteng room within their room slash tambayan ng lahat pag walang ginagawa dahil kumpleto ang gamit pang tulog dito. Si Kyungsoo na kagagaling lang sa Ali's ay may dalang styro na may tapsilog at malamig na kopiko ang bungad agad ay: "Kala kamo nila Yuri kayo ni Chanyeol ang Soulmates."

Muntik nang maibuga ni Baekhyun ang cold brew na sinisipsip niya.

Hindi na dapat siya nagulat dahil iyon din ang inakala ng mga kaibigan niya kagabi. Inassume agad ng mga ito na baka nga si Chanyeol pero na oppose agad iyon ng mga ngawa ni Baekhyun. So they therefore conclude na hindi si Chanyeol Park ang winner. _Pero pota saan naman nanggaling 'yon?_

"Bakit naman 'yan agad bungad mo sakin? Good morning din sa'yo, Soo." Ang sagot ni Baekhyun pagkatapos niyang ubuhin. Kinikilabutan siya for some reason.

"'Yun din kasi bungad nila sakin. Nakasabay ko sila sa pila sa Den. Sabay daw kasi kayo pumasok." Sumimsim muna si Kyungsoo sa kopiko nito bago tumuloy. "Sabi ko naman hindi pero ayaw maniwala."

"Pag sabay pumasok Soulmates na agad? Di ba pwedeng napagutusan lang 'yon nila Mama? For all I know baka labag din sa kalooban non na ihatid ako."

Kyungsoo just shrugs and continues to eat his breakfast. Nginatngat ni Baekhyun ang straw ng iniinom niya. Ang mga tao talaga pag hindi mo binigyan ng sagot sa gusto nilang malaman sila mismo gagawa at hahanap ng sagot na gusto nila. Ampota. Tumakas nga siya, eh. Wala pa siyang nakakasalamuhang iba tapos ito agad. Si Chanyeol? Soulmate niya? Kilabutan nga sila sa sinasabi nila. Tsaka malay niya may Soulmate na pala 'yon di lang nagsasabi. Alam niya mas una itong nag birthday sa kanya. Usap usapan pa nga dati na baka yung tiga accountancy ang Soulmate pero hindi pala hanggang sa natapunan nalang ng ibang chika 'yung usapan tungkol don. 

"Marami kasing nag e-expect na baka si Chanyeol nga." Jongdae leans on the sofa, hugging the emoji pillow. "Nung hindi ka pumasok kahapon maraming nag hanap sa'yo, tapos nalaman pa ng iba na Chanyeol ditched practice."

"So everyone assumed." Junmyeon gave Baekhyun a sympathetic smile. "Pero Baekhyun hindi mo ba naisip na baka nga may possibility na... you know... baka si Chanyeol nga..."

Baekhyun only chuckled back. "Oo nga't sakin siya pumunta pero hello? Hindi pa ba sila sanay samin? Chanyeol and I are practically attached to the hip kahit na dine-deny namin. Since kinder," he gives his friends a pointed look. "Since kinder kasama ko na siya. Sobrang dragging naman siguro ng torture kung siya din ang Soulmate ko? He's annoying kaya."

Possibility? Hindi niya inisip 'yon kasi fuck there is no way Chanyeol Park is his Soulmate. No freaking way. 

His feelings for Chanyeol are... complex. Pero sure siyang wala siyang nararamdaman dito romantically. Eww. 

"Alam mo ba akala nila Soulmates tayo." Sabi ni Baekhyun nung nagkasabay sila bumili ni Chanyeol ng balut sa harap ng bahay nila noong gabing iyon. As expected, nasamid si Chanyeol sa sabaw ng balut.

"Gago seryoso?"

"Oo nga," simangot ni Baekhyun nang maalala niya kung paano siya na-interrogate nila Yuri nung lunch time. Dapat talaga sa room nalang sila kumain, eh. Hindi niya tuloy na enjoy yung sisig na binili niya. "Sabi ko hindi pero ayaw nila maniwala. Syempre hindi ko na kinwento na wala pa akong Soulmate. Sakit pa rin eh."

"Sabay pa tayo umuwi kanina. Baka kung ano pang inisip ng mga 'yon." Tawa nalang ni Chanyeol pabalik at binubudburan na ng asin ang kinakain.

"Diba? Kadiri kaya. Ikaw ang Soulmate ko? Yuck dude. Tanda ko pa din ang grade one Chanyeol na amoy nginatngat na pambura ng lapis. Turn off agad ako sa'yo." Baekhyun shudders.

"Kupal ka talaga." Winisikan siya ni Chanyeol ng asin. "Kaya siguro hindi ka binigyan ng Soulmate kasi pasmado 'yang bibig mo."

Sinipa niya ito pabalik. "Hindi naman sa hindi ako binigyan no! Na traffic lang siya. Tanggap ko nang maghihintay pa ako kahit masakit."

"Maghihintay ka talaga?"

"May choice ba ako?"

Tumigil si Chanyeol sa pag nguya. "Paano kung siya ang pumunta sa'yo?"

"Huh?"

"Ano ba 'yan ang slow mo naman." At isa na namang sipa ang natanggap nito. "Paano kako kung siya yung lumapit sa'yo. 'Yung alam na niyang ikaw yung Soulmate niya, tatanggapin mo ba siya?"

"Siguro? Oo? Hindi ko alam. Parang nakakatakot sumugal nang walang confirmation..." Baekhyun thinks about it hanggang sa pag higa niya sa kama bago matulog. Paano nga kung alam na pala ng Soulmate niya na naghihintay pala siya? Will they pull him out of his misery? Tatanggapin niya kaya? Parang ang hirap kasi lumihis ng landas kasi paano if in the end hindi naman pala siya 'yon? Sumugal lang sila sa wala. Ubos na ubos na siya at this point. Wala na ata siyang pwedeng gawin kundi mag hintay.

Bilang isang college student na pangarap ang magka latin honors pag graduate, Baekhyun thanked all the saints and the one above na busy siya. Iyon lang ang nag tanggal sa isip niya ng nangyari as days and months went by. Oo, bumabalik pa din talaga yung thoughts na _bakit kasi ganon huhuhu_ pero agad naman itong na s-swamp ng _oh my god kailangan ko pa palang mag draft ng opening speech sa seminar!_

Being their batch rep at dakilang helping hand ng SSG, gamit na gamit siya this semester. Siya din naman kasi ang mahilig mag prisinta. Kasi nga kailangan niya talaga maging busy kung hindi sasabog siya. And we don't want that.

Dahil sa kasipagan niya, ilang successful seminars na ang nataguyod nila. Naks. And kakatapos rin lang ng tour ng batch nila at isa siya sa tumulong mag hanap ng transpo at mag breakdown ng expenses sa lahat ng gagamitin. Siya din ang piniling school rep para sa nationwide org ng course nila kaya kung saan-saan na siya napunta to attend events and help with the planning since part siya ng Creatives. Marami na rin pala siyang classmates na nahila sa laylayan dahil siya na ang pumasan ng group pag may group work. 

Kapag napipirmi siya sa school, either nasa room sila or naka tambay siya sa OSA. Malapit na mag foundation week kaya hindi lang siya ang busy, but before that, exams muna and gawaan na ng reqs.

So that weekend Baekhyun found himself surrounded by his friends and their Soulmates who are also his freakin friends now sa coffee shop malapit sa subdivision nila. Nag re-review sila para nga sa exams. Kanya kanyang dala ng notes, tabs, and laptops. Pag natatahimik after quizzing each other sa minors na magkakasama sila, Baekhyun makes a face dahil naglalandian na ang mga kasama niya. Lalo na si Junmyeon at ang boyfriend nitong si Sehun a.k.a his Soulmate na nakilala niya last month, a week after his birthday, na turns out schoolmate din nila.

Hindi naman bitter si Baekhyun. Hindi talaga.

Pero ito talaga yung time na hindi niya maiwasang makaramdam ng inggit.

He hated that feeling. He hated it to bits. Pero bumabalik talaga ang lahat ng pag kwestyon niya sa Fate kung bakit nag-iisa pa rin siya ngayon. Tapos napapaligiran talaga siya ng mga Soulmates, hindi lang sa table but sa buong café. Kahit anong solve niya ng practice problems ng Standard Deviation, ayaw talaga mawala nung feeling, eh. Kaya bago pa siya magsabi ng masasamang mga words he did what he had to do.

**Baekhyun**

Panget san ka na ba?

**Chanyeol**

Teka lang kakatapos ko lang maligo

**Baekhyun**

Bilis naman ang kilos boi sobrang OP na ko dito :((((

**Chanyeol**

Ha? Bakit naman? Sila lang naman 'yan.

**Baekhyun**

Basta OP ako :( Bilis na kasi

**Chanyeol**

Oo na. Ito na. Pumirmi ka muna dyan sandali.

Hindi ka talaga mabubuhay ng wala ako.

**Baekhyun**

Kapal ng mukha mo!!!

  
  


"Bakit kasi hindi ka pa sumabay sakin kanina?" Baekhyun pouts as soon as nakalayo sila ni Chanyeol sa table para umorder ito. Sumama na niya because he needs a breather, kahit ilang minuto lang tatanggapin niya.

"May party sila Ate kagabi tapos nagpapasundo sa'kin, eh late na natapos. Haba pa ng byahe ko," Chanyeol scratches his semi-wet hair. "Di ko naman alam na mag aaya sila mag review ng ganito kaaga. Sino ba nag isip na maganda mag review ng ganitong oras?" May halos inis sa tono nito.

"Ako. Bakit?"

"Wala ka kasing ginagawa sa buhay kaya ka ganyan." Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun judgingly. Bubuka na sana ang bibig ni Baekhyun to rebut na _excuse me???_ kaso naunahan siya nito ng "Anong gusto mo?"

"Sticky cinnamon bun," mabilis niyang sagot bago ulit tumaas ang dugo niya. "And excuse me? Ang aga aga hinuhusgahan mo ang buhay ko? Jinudge ba kita noong naging tiktokerist ka?"

Chanyeol snorts at his choice of words so Baekhyun adds, "Oo hinusgahan kita noon ng 100%."

"Sila Jongin kaya 'yon. Wala akong account sa tiktok. Get your facts straight, dude. Kaya kita natatalo sa debate eh."

At sinama pa talaga nito ang pinag awayan nila last week! Ang kapal talaga ng mukha! Hindi pa nga siya nakakamove on sa pagkatalo niya sa debate nilang iyon tapos isasampal na naman sa kanya?!

Kinurot niya si Chanyeol sa tagiliran at dumaing ito sa sakit sabay ngiti sa cashier nung mag tanong if may idadagdag pa ba sila sa order. Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes. Napaka ano talaga nitong isang 'to!

Their argument continued hanggang sa makarating sila ng Watson's dahil may bibilhin daw na shampoo si Chanyeol. Sinama lang talaga nito si Baekhyun para makatakas sila, mukha naman kasing hindi na nagrereview ang mga kaibigan nila sa table. Naka kapit lang si Baekhyun sa likod ng t-shirt ni Chanyeol habang nagsisimula sa panibagong rant because he just got a text na kailangan daw siya sa org sa lunes. Lunes na lunes! Hindi na nirespeto ang oras niya bilang isang masipag na estudyante! Hindi porque palagi siyang tumutulong eh palagi siyang available.

"Set boundaries kasi." Sermon ni Chanyeol sa kanya noong nagbabayad na sila. "Kaya ka nila ginaganyan kasi payag ka nang payag sa lahat."

"Hindi naman ah..."

Chanyeol gives him a pointed look as if saying, _you can't lie to me_. "Mas busy ka pa ngayon sa buong SHS life natin."

"Nama-manage ko naman ng maayos." Baekhyun argues back.

"Alam ko and I'm proud of you sa lahat ng ginagawa mo. Ang ayaw ko lang ay 'yung inaabuso ka na nila lalo na ang oras mo and knowing you, you'll push yourself to your limit para magawa mo lang ang best mo. Napapagod ka. Kahit na ayaw mong aminin, nakikita ko at nila Tita Mama. Napapagod ka."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang isasagot. Ang alam lang niya ay tama ang lahat ng sinabi ni Chanyeol. Mukhang expired na ata yung time na mabait si Chanyeol sa kanya. Sa dumaang mga buwan sa school talaga niya ang nahanap ang inaasam niyang takas sa lahat. Takas sa oras na mag-isa siya. Takas sa emosyon na ayaw niyang maramdam. Takas sa mga thoughts na ayaw niyang isipin.

"Hindi naman kasalanan ang magpahinga."

"Pero kasi kailangan daw—“

"Kailangan ka nila? Ikaw lang ba member don? Madami naman kayo ah. Ipasa mo muna sa iba 'yan." Ramdam niya ang inis ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na makita niya ang ganitong side ng kaibigan. Si Chanyeol kasi talaga itong mukhang happy go lucky lang pero pag may mali pinupuna talaga, ang hilig pa manermon. Baekhyun always fights back pero hindi ngayon because he knows Chanyeol has a point.

"Magrereklamo ka tapos gagawin mo rin naman. Edi wala ring sense 'yung nireklamo mo kung ang bilis mong bumigay dyan." Dagdag pa nito nang naka kunot ang noo.

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. Para siyang batang napagalitan ni Chanyeol nang pabalik na sila sa café at napansin agad iyon ng mga kaibigan nila, hindi lang sila nagsalita.

Oblivious to the stares, Baekhyun and Chanyeol missed the knowing looks Jongdae and Kyungsoo shared.

Tinotoo na nila ang pagrereview when Chanyeol initiated na i-quiz daw nila ang isa't isa. Hapon na rin nila naisipang umuwi, kung hindi lang sinabi ni Junmyeon na hinahanap na siya sa kanila mukhang wala pang balak tumayo.

"Mag co-commute kayo?" Tanong ni Jongdae nang makalabas na sila ng mall. Humiwalay na sila Junmyeon at Sehun dahil nasa kabilang side ng mall ang terminal papunta sa kanila. Si Kyungsoo and Jongin na mukhang palaging may sariling mundo ay sabay na tumango. "Okay, sabay sabay na pala tayo. Kayo?"

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol. Syempre sabay sila umuwi. Hindi naman siya pwedeng tumakas. Alam naman niyang medyo nainis si Chanyeol sa kanya kanina pero kasi...

"Dala ko yung motor ko," Chanyeol replies. "Hintayin muna namin kayo makasakay."

Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin kaya binilang niya ang bawat minuto na papaalis na sina Jongdae. Ayaw niyang maiwan kay Chanyeol baka pagalitan na naman siya! Uulitin natin, hindi siya pwedeng tumakas. Sad reacts only. Kung tutuosin pwede na niyang takbuhin yung distansya ng mall hanggang bahay nila, hindi naman ganon kalapit pero kaya lakarin kung motivated ka. And the Motivation being: Inis na Chanyeol.

Chanyeol leads them to where his motorcycle was parked. Kita agad ni Baekhyun ang dalawang helmet, mukhang inexpect na ni Chanyeol na sasabay siya pauwi.

"May gusto ka pa bang puntahan?" Chanyeol asks as he hands the helmet to Baekhyun.

"Wala na..."

Chanyeol only nods. Hinihintay siya nitong mag suot ng helmet before putting his own pero dahil sa hangin hindi mailagay ng maayos ni Baekhyun so Chanyeol helps him with the strap.

"Sorry..." Baekhyun mumbles when Chanyeol finally straps the helmet on. He stares down at him, waiting for more. Baekhyun sighs, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Sorry. Hindi ko na gagawin yung pinapagawa nila. Ipapasa ko na sa iba."

"Hindi mo kailangan mag sorry sa akin. All I want is for you to realize na hindi ka superhero para gawin lahat ng pinapagawa sa'yo. Hayaan mo sila minsan."

Baekhyun smiles and nods when Chanyeol pats the helmet on his head.

Okay. May iba pa naman sigurong pwedeng pag gamitan ng oras. Hindi man niya mabitawan all together ang responsibilities niya pero pwede naman siguro niyang bawasan diba?

  
  


Masaya rin pala pag may extra time. Iyong ang narealize ni Baekhyun. Marami siyang nagagawa at napupuntahan na siya ang nag plano, bilang pabibo kid kasi since elementary kung anu-ano ang sinasalihan niyang events sa school ngayon binawasan na siya pagiging pabibo at naging audience nalang... masaya pala. Tumulong nalang siya sa props para sa field demo na pinapanuod nila ngayon sa field. Si Junmyeon ang sumali sa sayaw while Jongdae is busy with other activities. Si Kyungsoo lang tuloy ang kasama niya, na ngayon ay hindi rin makausap ng maayos kasi ka text si Jongin na naghahanda para sa basketball game ng dalawang department mamaya. Inaya ni Baekhyun kumain ang kaibigan at tumango lang ito nang hindi man lang siya tinignan, tuloy lang ang pag tipa sa phone.

Kailangan pang alalayan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad papunta sa Ali’s kasi baka madapa. Para tuloy siyang may kasamang bata. Hindi niya rin maka usap ito habang kumakain because whenever he says something Kyungsoo only nods and smiles at hindi siya sure kung para sa kanya 'yon? At one point tinanong niya ito kung ano ang lasa ng ulam and ang sagot ay "Oo". Tama ba 'yon?

Bumuntong hininga nalang siya. Kinuha na rin lang niya ang sariling phone. Nag browse lang siya ng konti sa social media accounts niya before checking kung sino sa friends niya ang online and suprisingly iyong pinaka unang chat box pa ang online.

**Baekhyun**

nu ginagawa niyo

**Chanyeol**

Kumakain. Di ko nga makausap si Jongin busy masyado 🙄

**Baekhyun**

Syempre si Kyungsoo din 🙄

**Chanyeol**

San kayo?

**Baekhyun**

Ali's. Naubusan ako ng sisig 😭

**Chanyeol**

kawawa ka naman 🤣

**Baekhyun**

hindi nakakatuwa Chanyeol Park 😡

**Chanyeol**

joke lang eh. bili nalang tayo don sa checos mamaya pag uwi

**Baekhyun**

Sabay ba tayo? wala kayong celeb mamaya?

**Chanyeol**

Baka meron. Sama ka nalang

**Baekhyun**

luh wala ako pang ambag no

**Chanyeol**

di naman ambagan yon 😂 ako bahala sayo. para sabay na tayo umuwi. movie night kaya

**Baekhyun**

HALA OO NGA!! Anong letter na nga tayo???

**Chanyeol**

J ata?

**Baekhyun**

Justice League? U want?

**Chanyeol**

But that movie sucked 

**Baekhyun**

Ok edi wag na yon hanap nalang tayo iba

maya nalang natin pag usapan. bili na rin tayo ng mami 🤧

**Chanyeol**

Ok po. Text nalang kita after game o kaya sa OSA ka nalang muna, doon na tayo magkita.

Wala bang goodluck dyan

**Baekhyun**

🙄

Goodluck

Manunuod kami wag ka sana madapa! Itaas mo ang bandera ng department natin!!!

**Chanyeol**

Hahaha cute.

Kain na ko. I'll see you later.

**Baekhyun**

Oki. Babye!

Liberal Arts vs. Tourism ang maglalaban sa basketball game ng Foundation Day. Medyo lamang ang department nila Baekhyun dahil kalahati ng players ay members ng varsity. Syempre kasama na doon si Chanyeol at Jongin. Si Jongin na kaka-shoot palang ng three points kaya halos mag wala si Jongdae sa pag alog kay Kyungsoo na ang lapad ng ngiti.

Nagpahinga rin pala siya sa Echo. At dahil demonyo siya sinama na rin niya si Kyungsoo kaya hinayaan lang nila ang mga first year na mag cover sa event ngayon. Oh diba? he's getting better! Pwede palang maging responsible student na hindi pinapasan ang lahat! (wag lang sana siya maging super carefree. ang latin honors hindi pwedeng mawala!).

Hindi naman kasi matalino talaga si Baekhyun. Masipag lang siya mag aral. Iyon kasi ang linya ng Mama niya sa kanya dati pa, _nak talo ng masipag ang matalino_ . _Ok po mama_ ang palaging sagot doon. So heto, hindi nga siya matalino pero masipag naman so madaling dumadating ang uno. Swerte rin lang siguro at madali sa kanya ang Math. _Wala kayo dito, Math lord 'to!_

Lalo na ang Statistics. Tsaka mahal siya ng mga tao sa paligid niya so masaya mag aral. KAYA HINDI NIYA TALAGA GETS KUNG BAKIT SOBRANG MALAS NIYA SA PART NA DAPAT SWERTE RIN SIYA?!?

Ay shet ito na naman tayo. We can't go to that part anymore kasi wala tayo sa lugar para umiyak at sumabog at magsabi ng masasamang mga words.

Ito lang ang kalaban niya pag wala siyang kinaka-busyhan. Marami siyang oras mag- isip. And as a boy na walang Soulmate, we can't have that. _Lord masakit po talaga._

Nasamid si Baekhyun nang masiko siya ni Kyungsoo kasi naka shoot na naman si Jongin at napahiyaw ito nang hindi sinasadya. Kumuha agad si Junmyeon ng panyo para punasahan ang natapon na apple juice sa kwelyo ni Baekhyun.

"Sorry!" Nakipunas na rin si Kyungsoo kahit kamay lang gamit pero oks lang, it's the effort that counts.

"Kaloka ka buti nalang hindi ako natusok ng straw." Mas mataas pa ata ang chance na masalaksak siya ng straw ng zesto kaysa ma-meet ang Soulmate niya.

Hala bakit biglang may self jab? Masochist ka ghorl?

"Nagulat kasi ako eh." Nag peace sign nalang si Kyungsoo.

Si Baekhyun ang hindi nagulat kasi hindi naman talaga siya nanunuod, kanina pa siya nag t-twitter. Wala naman kasi talaga siyang interes sa basketball, kasi nga tuwing nanunuod siya talo sila. Kaya he stopped coming all together. Para sa ikakabuti nilang lahat. Hindi rin naman ito major game, katuwaan lang kumbaga. Pumunta lang talaga siya kasi nag promise siya kay Chanyeol noong nag movie night sila last time.

_"Wag mong sabihin hindi ka pa din manunuod ng game namin—“_

_"Hindi nga. Pero baka si Kyungsoo manuod"_

_"Luh siya. Sige ganyan ka."_

_"Tampo ka na nyan?"_

_"Oo"_

_"Yuck. Di bagay sa'yo."_

_"Di mo susuportahan department natin? Talaga?"_

_"Tsaka nalang ako manunuod pag finals na next season."_

_"Di ka nga nanuod ng finals this season eh"_

_"Nanalo kayo so that's great naman diba?"_

_"Friendly game lang naman 'yon. Okay lang kung sino manalo kaya nuod ka na."_

_"Eh kasi—“_

_"Dali na. Wala ka pala di ka pala tropa eh"_

_"Ang childish mo!"_

_"Wala wala"_

_"Oo na nga manunuod na!"_

_"Promise 'yan ah."_

_"Oo na. Bwisit ka."_

Bali napilitan lang talaga siya kita niyo naman. Kasi kung naka takas siya ngayon, maaga sana siya uuwi at mag ce-celebrate sa paraang alam niya. Ang matulog. Kakatapos lang ng exams siguro naman deserve ng brain cells niya ang magpahinga. Dalawa na nga lang sila d'yan!

Ito talaga ang beauty ng foundation week, pwede kang umuwi ng kahit anong oras basta wala kang commitments. Seriously what was he thinking signing for almost every event this week. Shet. 

Masyado siyang nabugbog ng exams. Nag pull off din sila ni Chanyeol ng almost all nighter dahil sa lintek na project sa isang minor. Okay lang naman sana yung project kung binigyan sila ng ample amount of time to do it pero hindi. Inadjust pa ang pasahan two days before foundation week. Tapos ida-darts or iro-roleta lang grades nila. Saya 'yon, Ma'am?

Siguro kung hindi niya kasama noon si Chanyeol na equally hirap din kasi antok na antok na at ito pa ang type na sumusuko agad pag dinalaw nga ng antok. But Chanyeol and Baekhyun would not pass a half assed project! And believe it or not hindi nagpupuyat itong si Chanyeol Park. Healthy living ang kuya mo! Kaya to keep himself awake during tough times nag decide silang mag sleep over nalang. May sarili na talagang kumot si Chanyeol sa kwarto ni Baekhyun at sobra sobra ang unan niya for that purpose talaga. Tsaka ang parents niya din ang nasabi noon na ang bilhin nilang kama ay pull out bed para may matulugan si Chanyeol.

Ganyan ang nangyayari pag mas mahal ng mama mo ang kapitbahay niyo kaysa ikaw na tunay na anak.

So with Baekhyun on the bed and Chanyeol on his own bed and a bowl of popcorn between them. Tinapos nila ang individual project nila.

At sa awa ni Lord naipasa nila on time ang projects with a tumataginting na grade of 98 respectively!

Dalawa sila sa highest and according to their classmates mukhang mag aagawan na naman sila sa top 1 spot for that class. Hindi lang naman kasi sila sa major subjects nag aaway. Sa Minors din. Hindi lang naman halata kay Chanyeol but he's not the one to slack off. Don't underestimate him. Mukha lang siyang maloko but he's really something. Kasi kahit na kasama sa varsity team, may possibility din na running for latin honors itong si Chanyeol. Hindi na enough ngayon ang may itsura lang dapat may baon ding brain cells. Ang input lang ni Baekhyun dito ay: sana all.

Sana all mataas parin grades kahit hindi masyadong nag re-review. Sana all nakakalusot sa absences kasi varsity. Sana all naturally gifted sa acads. Sana all talaga.

Minsan naiinis lang siya sa mga time na halos mabaliw na siya kaka-review tapos si Chanyeol makikita niyang umiidlip o kaya patawa-tawa doon sa likod. Sarap hambalusin minsan pero tanggap na niya. Naririndi lang talaga siya tuwing may debate sila tapos magkaiba sila ng group dahil goal ata ni Chanyeol na lampasuhin siya everytime. 

Finals pa naman nila sa Eco ay debate about sa Economic Theories. He hopes they're in one group kasi kung hindi baka mag F.O sila bigla.

Nang inangat ni Baekhyun ang mata niya last 2 minutes na pala ng game kaya binaba na niya ang phone at nag focus. Lamang na ang department nila ng 10 points kaya chill nalang lahat. Si Jongin lang ata 'yung super hype pa kaya napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo. "May pustahan kayo ng jowa mo no?"

Kyungsoo answers with a knowing smile. "May date daw kami pag nag MVP siya."

Automatic na talagang sagot ni Baekhyun ang "sana all". Pwede na siya maging professional sana all-ist.

Mahirap pala pag ikaw nalang single sa tropa. Para ka nalang moral support sa gilid everytime na ma achieve nila ang "couple goals" na inaasam ng lahat. _Tadhana baka naman. Di po ba pwedeng pa advance nalang?_

Hindi naman siya pine-pressure ng tropa niya na magkajowa pero he feels pressured for some reason. Hindi lang sa tropa niya but everyone around him. It feels like the world continues to move pero ayaw siyang hintayin to collect himself for a few minutes kaya napagiiwanan siya. _Teka lang naman huy!_

Imagine, he'll meet his Soulmate pa at age 21 ang time na dapat established na ang lahat ng part ng love life ng isang tao. Tapos siya magsisimula palang. Parang ang sarap umiyak after the game—

Isang malaking buntong-hininga nalang po ang maibibigay ni Baekhyun. Nakakapagod din maging lalaking paladesisyon.

Hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun na mapupunta siya sa ganitong sitwasyon. Sinama nga siya ni Chanyeol sa celebration ng department for winning the game. Akala pa naman niya Kyungsoo would be here too pero hindi, nag date na silang dalawa ni Jongin. Mga ka-department naman niya 'to so oks lang dapat but kasama din pala ang iilang mga tiga Tourism dept. na hindi naman masyadong close ni Baekhyun pero sure siyang friends niya 'to sa Facebook. Pinapaggitnaan siya ni Chanyeol at Minho, varsity player din at member ng org nila kaya nakakausap niya ito ng matino. In between all the chika going around, na text niya tuloy si Kyungsoo ng "Hoy bakit mo ako iniwan!!!" tapos ang reply lang nito ay "Sorimasen. Kailangan kong gampanan ang papel ko bilang mabuting jowa."

"Uwi na tayo?" Bulong ni Chanyeol na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi ba nakakahiya? Mag iinuman pa ata kayo." Bulong niya pabalik.

"Ayaw ko naman uminom. Sinabi ko rin sa kanila na hindi tayo magtatagal."

Parang nagningning ang mata niya kasi shet there's hope! Gusto na talaga niya umuwi kanina pa. Buti nalang hindi alak na alak si Chanyeol ngayon.

May ilan na nang asar pa ng "Luh wala ka pala di ka pala tropa eh" nung nagpaalam na sila pero matibay ang atay ni Chanyeol at hindi ito bumigay, thank you lord, kaya naka alis sila nang matiwasay. And as promised dumaan sila sa Checos to buy sisig and mami.

Pumipili na si Chanyeol ng movie sa Netflix na nagsisimula sa letter "J" nang biglang umilaw ang phone niya dahil sa chat ni Kyungsoo.

**Kyungsoo**

May gustong kumuha ng number mo kay Jongin

**Baekhyun**

Hala sino? Binigay niyo na?

**Kyungsoo**

Si Lucas. Kilala mo ba to?

Hindi binigay ni Jongin sabi ko kasi wag

**Baekhyun**

Lucas Kim or Lucas Wong? Sino pa ba ang Lucas sa school natin?

**Kyungsoo**

Wait tanong ko kay Jongin kung sino

Lucas Wong daw

Tourism ata to

Di ako sure

**Baekhyun**

Ah kilala ko na 'yan

Kasama namin 'yan kanina

**Kyungsoo**

Type ka siguro. Ano bigay namin number mo?

**Baekhyun**

Wag na palagi naman akong walang load wala rin akong pang reply dyan

**Kyungsoo**

🙄

Edi okay

Dyan ka na nga

**Baekhyun**

Hahahaha totoo naman eh

Ingat so much kung nasaan ka man ngayon 😗

  
  


"Sino 'yan?" Chanyeol peaks over Baekhyun's shoulder. Naka pili na pala ito ng movie and Baekhyun wanted to snort because he settled for Jumanji, ang movie na ilang beses na nilang pinanuod noong bata pa sila.

"Si Kyungsoo. May humihingi daw ng number ko kay Jongin." Hinalo-halo niya muna ang binili nilang mami na naka patong sa laptop table.

"Binigay nila?" Tanong ni Chanyeol na naka abang na ang magkok para sa mami.

"Sabi ko wag kasi wala rin naman akong load."

"That's good. You shouldn't give out your numbers ng ganun-ganon lang."

"Ano ka. Halos lahat ng classmates natin may number ko at hello member tayo ng SSG, ang contact details natin halos nasa lahat din."

"Wag mo na lang ibigay for potential manliligaws." Ngumuso si Chanyeol kasi ang bagal mag salin ni Baekhyun sa mangkok niya.

"Malay mo may itatanong lang 'yung tao, manliligaw naman agad 'to."

And finally nakuha din ni Chanyeol ang mami niya kaya naka ilang subo muna siya bago mag tanong. "Sino ba 'yon?"

"Lucas Wong? Kilala mo siguro 'yon?"

"Kasama natin siya kanina. Gago natipuhan ka?"

"Aba malay," Nag kibit balikat si Baekhyun. Malay ba niya kung ano talaga ang kailangan non.

"Kupal 'yon ah. Kaya pala patingin tingin sa'yo kanina."

Honestly hindi naman niya napansin si Lucas kanina kasi marami rin sila at si Minho lang ang nakausap niyang ibang tao doon. But if he remembers correctly nasa bandang kaliwa sila naka upo sa may harapan niya.

"Walang girlfriend or boyfriend 'yon si Wong." Sabi bigla ni Chanyeol.

"Pero malay mo may Soulmate na," ang sabi nalang ni Baekhyun. Mahirap na, eh.

"Pero pag walang Soulmate kakausapin mo?" Chanyeol prods.

"Hindi ko alam? Di ko pa nga siya kilala. Dami mong tanong Chanyeol ha. Kumain ka nalang nga dyan."

Wala naman siyang plano pumasok sa relasyon ngayong nasa waiting period siya, pero kung may dumating, tatanggapin naman niya depende kung pumasa. Kaya tignan natin nalang ang huling inisip niya para sa matter na 'yon. Sinimulan na nila ang movie at nakakailang sandok na din sila sa mami at sisig nang may biglang naisip si Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol."

Si Chanyeol na naka sandal lang sa head board at may yakap nang unan ay biglang tumingin kay Baekhyun with raised brows.

"May Soulmate ka na?"

Nag iba agad ang ekspresyon ni Chanyeol. A small smile took over his lips tapos binalik ang mata sa screen. "At bakit mo naman tinatanong?"

"Naisip ko lang kasi," Baekhyun adjusted his pwesto para maka harap dito. "Nauna kang mag birthday sa akin diba? Tsaka pag may nagtatanong sa'yo hindi ka naman sumasagot."

"Sumasagot ako ayaw lang nila tanggapin yung sagot ko."

"Pero meron nga?" Baekhyun prods, tinusok-tusok pa niya ang balikat ni Chanyeol. "Sagutin mo na dali. Wala ka pala, para namang di tropa eh."

Tumawa si Chanyeol sa narinig, umuling siya bago sumagot. "Meron na."

Sabihin na nating mukhang shock pikachu meme ang reaksyon ni Baekhyun. "Kilala mo? Bakit hindi pa kayo magkasama?"

"Kilala ko. Hindi pa kami magkasama kasi hinihintay ko lang siya."

"Nasa malayo ba siya?"

"Oo, sobrang layo niya sakin," Chanyeol turns to stare back at Baekhyun. "Sa sobrang layo di ko maabot."

Sumimangot si Baekhyun. Napahawak siya sa braso ni Chanyeol. "Okay ka lang sa ganon? Hala. Nakakalungkot naman 'yon, panget."

"Basta alam kong okay lang siya, ayos na sa'kin."

"Wow. Ang pogi mo sa part na 'yan. Pero kailan kayo magkikita?"

"Manuod ka na nga lang. Ang dami mong tanong." Chanyeol retorts repeating what Baekhyun said earlier. Kaya napa eye roll nalang si Baekhyun at bumalik na sa panunuod.

  
Ang sabi ni Baekhyun tatanggapin niya kung sino man ang pumasok sa buhay niya basta pumasa. And pumasa si Lucas Wong. Pumasa siya with flying colors.

Ayaw man niyang magpadala sa sitwasyon, mapadala sa damdamin, pero hindi niya mapigilan. Lucas and Baekhyun just clicked.

They started hanging out after deciding na pwede na sila mag branch out sa messenger chats. Hindi naman kasi mahirap pakisamahan si Lucas. He's a pretty cool guy actually. Hindi naman siya papansinin ni Baekhyun kung hindi. Umamin naman ito agad na kaya nito hinihingi ang number ni Baekhyun kasi he wants to be friends, but he hopes they could be more than that.

Which Baekhyun finds impossible.

May Soulmate si Lucas and they are somewhere out there kahit hindi pa sila magkakilala. They could meet on a random happenstance and game over na lahat. Kaya hindi rin hinahayaan ni Baekhyun na mahulog.

They just both like each other's company. That's it.

Sabay sila mag lunch minsan kung papayagan ng schedule. Minsan nagkakasalubong sila sa building at nagpapansinan. Minsan naman nag me-merienda sila doon sa lane ng puro street foods.

Katulad ngayon, kakahiwalay lang nila ni Lucas kasi may klase ito at may klase din si Baekhyun. Kasama niya si Kyungsoo, bibili lang sila ng ginataang bilo-bilo kay Nanay para pang energize before major subject and nakita nila si Lucas na kumakain ng kwek kwek sa kabilang stall.

"Mukhang nagkakamabutihan na kayo ah," sabi ni Kyungsoo nang pabalik na sila.

"We're friends," ang palaging sagot ni Baekhyun. Because they are friends naman talaga. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Lang? Friends lang talaga?"

"Yeah. We just like each other's company."

"What about his Soulmate?"

"Hindi pa daw niya nakikilala." Humina ang boses ni Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sinasabi ko sayo ha—“

"Wala naman akong balak na jowain, Soo. Kalma ka lang." Tumawa si Baekhyun but hindi pa din nagbabago ang expression ni Kyungsoo.

"May mga ganyan kasing sitwasyon, ok? I'm just warning you. Some people date around when they haven't met their Soulmate yet. There's no harm in that naman but if you're in a committed relationship with someone not your Soulmate, doon magkakaproblema."

Baekhyun knows that. Alam na alam niya 'yon kaya nga hindi niya hahayaang mahulog. Kasi pag tinuloy niya ito sa huli siya rin ang talo.

But as the weeks went by parang pinaramdam ni Lucas sa kanya na may Soulmate siya. And that's a big no don't!

Kaya habang maaga pa gusto nang pigilan ni Baekhyun ang feelings niya. This isn't his first rodeo after all. Nagkaroon na rin naman siya ng boyfriends noon kaya he knows how to handle himself in these kind of situations.

As he was thinking everything through na drown out niya ang conversation sa table nila and nag snap back nalang iyon when he heard Chanyeol's name.

"Magkasama daw ulit si Chanyeol at Rosé sa Evia kahapon." Sabi ni Yuri, co-officer nila sa student council. Kakatapos lang ng meeting nila at dito na sila nag lunch sa OSA. Hindi naka attend ng meeting si Chanyeol kasi absent ito ngayon, may kailangan lang daw asikasuhin na importante.

"May naka kita ulit sa kanila?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Nakita ko sa IG stories ni Rosé." Si Yeri ang sumagot. He then proceeds to show the said story na hindi pa nag e-expire. Naka tag doon ang Instagram account ni Chanyeol at oo nga nasa Evia sila. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun because he hasn't talked to Chanyeol lately, hindi naman na kasi masyadong busy because balik lectures ang lahat. Tsaka natapos na rin ang set-up nilang hatid sundo. Ngayon nakikiride nalang siya kay Chanyeol pag tine-text niya ito. And Chanyeol always, always comes through.

"Pangalawa na 'yan ah," sabi ni Joy. "May something na siguro?"

"Pangatlo kamo. Last week nasa Moa naman sila." Si Yeri ulit ang sumagot. May lahi ata itong stalker.

Baekhyun was busy poking a hole on his zesto nang biglang lumitaw ang pangalan niya sa usapan.

"Okay lang 'yon sa'yo, Baekhyun?"

Naka tingin ang lahat ng nasa lamesa sa kanya. Gusto nalang niya mag ala Bobbie and say "Bakit kasalanan ko? Parang kasalanan ko?" kahit na wala naman siyang kasalanan. "Bakit naman hindi? Di ko naman hawak buhay nun, huy okay lang ba kayo?"

"Diba kasi close kayo ni Chanyeol? Kala nga namin last month kayo na eh kasi hatid sundo ka niya."

"Nakakamatay ang tamang hinala ha," lowkey sermon niya sa kanila. "Hatid sundo ako ni Chanyeol kasi napagutusan lang 'yon ng parents ko."

"Pero okay lang talaga sa'yo? Na si Chanyeol and Rosé?" Nakataas ang kilay ni Yeri nang mag tanong.

_Okay lang naman siya sa kanila. Bakit naman hindi?_

_Okay lang naman siya diba?_

  
  


Hindi pala siya okay.

Hindi siya okay sa pagiging missing in action ni Chanyeol lately. Minsan sabay pa din naman sila umuwi at pumasok but nangyayari lang 'yon pag sinabi ni Baekhyun na sasabay siya. Walang mintis 'yon. Pero pag nasa loob na ng school? Para silang hindi magkakilala na.

They’re blockmates for fuck's sake paano nito naparamdam na _absent_ siya sa buhay ni Baekhyun when they see each other almost every freakin day?

Minsan na rin lang nila nakakasabay mag lunch si Chanyeol, his always excuse was "May gagawin lang."

Mas naiinis siya because mag ka group sila sa debate and if may schedule ng meeting during vacant hours wala si Chanyeol.

"Jongin, may problema ba 'yon si Park?" Inis na sambit ni Baekhyun over lunch one fine friday afternoon. "May meeting kami kaninang 10 and hindi siya pumunta. Wala naman kayong training diba?"

Si Jongin na kumakain ng spaghetti na gawa ata sa ketchup instead of tomato sauce ay inangat ang tingin para ilingan si Baekhyun. "Di ko alam. Wala naman siyang sinasabi sa akin. Di mo ba tinext?"

"Tinext ko." Baekhyun grumbles back. Tinusok tusok niya ang fried chicken sa inis.

Ang text pa niya dito ay: HOY CHANYEOL ASAN KA NA? WAG MONG SABIHIN SAKIN NA TULOG KA PA?! ISUSUMBONG KITA SA MAMA MO!

followed by another text that said: huy panget hinahanap ka ni Sir De Leon tutulong SSG sa prep for grad ball ng seniors :<

Natitinag si Chanyeol palagi sa huling linya nung una niyang text. Pero ngayon mukhang hindi. Something serious is going on. Ramdam ni Baekhyun.

Pero ano?

Chanyeol is never the one to open up unless tanungin mo directly or nasa mood siya at siya nalang ang kusang mag k-kwento ng ganap sa buhay niya. Over the years, na assess na 'yan ni Baekhyun. Mukhang kailangan ata niyang bumisita sa bahay ng mga Park kundi parehas silang babagsak sa debate na 'to.

Nung sumunod na friday, kasabay ni Baekhyun si Lucas mag lunch sa Mcdo malapit sa school nila. Kasama naman nila si Junmyeon at Jongdae, sila Kyungsoo ang naiwan sa school dahil ayaw daw mag fast food. Hinayaan niya ang tatlo mag usap about sa minor subject na magkakasama sila lahat kasi _kupal_ daw yung prof for giving them extra work eh quota na siya for research and projects this sem.

He was scrolling through Instagram nang sakto nag update si Chanyeol ng IG Stories. Picture ito sa Jollibee sa labas lang mismo ng school. Napa " _huh"_ nalang si Baekhyun kasi inaya nila si Chanyeol kanina bago lumabas pero tumanggi kasi sa iba daw mag l-lunch. _Ah okay._ 'Yon naman pala. _Sana sinabi nalang na hindi kami gusto kasabay._

Sigurado din siyang si Rosé ang kasabay nito kasi over the past week makikita sa social media ng dalawa ang consistent updates. _Di pala jowa ah._

"Bakit ka naka ngisi d'yan?" Siko ni Lucas kay Baekhyun.

"Wala," tawa nalang niya pabalik. Magkikita sila ni Chanyeol mamaya kasi birthday dinner ng Mama ni Baekhyun and dahil si Chanyeol ang paboritong _di tunay_ na anak, invited ito. Aasarin niya mamaya.

"Hintayin ko nalang muna si Chanyeol bago kita iwan."

Kasalukuyan silang nasa lobby ngayon ni Lucas. Tapos na ang klase and Chanyeol skipped the last subject kaya china-chat siya ni Baekhyun. Sabay sila uuwi para sa dinner. Hindi naman kasi sa bahay 'yon gaganapin, sa restaurant na malapit lang naman sa kanila pero mas maganda nang sabay sila. Iyon din kasi ang utos ng parents ni Baekhyun since doon nalang sila magkikita lahat.

Nagmamagandang loob lang talaga 'to si Lucas sa pag hintay sa kanya kahit hindi naman kailangan. "Wag na. Alam naman non na aalis kami kaya andito na iyon maya maya. Uwi ka na baka abutan ka pa ng traffic."

Here's the thing, na assess na din ni Baekhyun ang feelings niya for Lucas. And ang final conclusion dito ay: _he's a great friend._

Nag click talaga sila, na gets iyon ng lahat. May theory pa nga si Junmyeon na what if si Lucas ang Soulmate ni Baekhyun, because Fate paves the way daw for Soulmates to meet and get closer, kahit hindi nila alam. Baka daw ito na 'yon.

Inisip niya, _baka nga_. But, ang glaring factor dito ay may Soulmate si Lucas.

Alam ni Lucas kung sino ang Soulmate niya at hindi si Baekhyun 'yon.

Kahit saan mang anggulo tignan lalabas siya ditong talo.

And quota na ata si Baekhyun sa malas for this year and heartbreaks. _So thank you nalang po._

Friends na lang. Baka hanggang doon nalang talaga sila. Nilinaw na niya kay Lucas iyon, at tinanggap niya iyon ng buong-buo. Kasi kailangan ni Baekhyun bawasan ang problema niya and he’s glad that's out of the way, he has a problem at hand ngayon. Si Chanyeol Park 'yon.

"Sure ka ba?"

"Oo." Sagot ni Baekhyun kahit na hindi. "Papunta na nga daw siya dito, may dinaanan lang."

He lied. Hanggang ngayon wala pang seen sa chat niya. Ni hindi nga ito online.

"Okay," Lucas gives up with a sigh. "Ingat kayo ah. See you sa Monday!"

Baekhyun waves back with a tight smile nang umalis ito. Sa totoo lang ayaw lang talaga niyang makita ni Lucas how Chanyeol is going to stood him up for the first time in their friendship. _Pero fuck no Chanyeol hindi mo gagawin sakin 'to!_

Nasaan na naman kaya 'yon? Malapit na mag finals week ngayon pa ba siya magpapabaya? Pumasok naman 'yon kanina sa morning classes nila!

Dumaan ang 15 minutes and wala pa din ito so hs checks his phone again and sends him another message.

**Baekhyun**

After 5 minutes aalis na ko.

And the five minutes came and went, walang Chanyeol na dumating.

Walang natanggap na message or sorry man lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sa dumaang weekend na 'yon. Nang dumating ang Monday nagkakatinginan nalang ang lahat sa table because the tension was so thick, Chanyeol and Baekhyun acted oblivious. Nawala lang ang tension when Lucas came to sit with them and Chanyeol abruptly leaves, may gagawin daw ulit.

"Hey..." si Jongdae, ang pinaka matapang, ang bumasag ng katahimikan. "Okay lang kayo ni Chanyeol?"

Binitawan ni Baekhyun ang kubyertos, bigla siyang nawalan ng gana. "Ayoko na muna pag usapan."

Nagkatinginan ulit ang lahat, kahit si Lucas na hindi alam ang ganap, knows how to read the room, and they drop the topic completely.

Madalas mag away si Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

But ang mga away nila over petty stuff lang. Kung mag aaway man sila ng malala, palaging kasalanan iyon ni Chanyeol. Parang ngayon. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun if _away_ ba talaga 'tong ginagawa nila, basta ang alam niya ay naiinis siya. Naiinis siya nang sobra sobra.

Kung may problema pwede naman sabihin. Iyon ang point niya sa kalokohan na ito. Kung ayaw ni Chanyeol na kasama sila, edi okay. Pero yung tatakas everytime? Fuck that. He had to blow off pa nga sa chat para lang umattend ito ng meeting sa debate nila and SSG. Nag work din 'yung "Isusumbong kita sa Mama mo at kay Ate Yoora!". Then lo and behold, Chanyeol was present sa next 10 am meeting nila. Pero hindi doon nagtatapos 'yon. Hindi pa din sila nagpapansinan talaga.

Ang nakakainis lang din, kinakausap siya ni Chanyeol sa chat na parang walang problema. Sino ba naman hindi magagalit sa ganon? Alam mong may mali pero patay malisya ka.

Chanyeol talks to him as if he wasn't avoiding him these past weeks. Chanyeol talks to him as if he never stood him up that certain friday!

Isa pa 'yong friday na 'yon ang kinaiinisan niya. Chanyeol texted Baekhyun's parents pala na he couldn't make it beforehand and he never informed him kaya nag hintay pala siya ng parang tanga. All he gets is a half-assed "sorry". Tama ba 'yon?

Hindi naman tumatagal ang away nila. Proven and tested na 'yan. For almost eighteen years gamit na gamit na nila ang word na _Sorry_ after mag bardagulan. Kailangan lang naman nila mag usap, pero naiinis pa rin si Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos ng 8 pm class nila, sabay sabay silang ng building at nag hiwalay na sa may parking. Walang sinabi si Chanyeol nang makitang naka sunod si Baekhyun sa kanya. They need to talk and they're going to do it ngayon dahil ayaw na niyang patagalin pa ang kalokohan na 'to.

Chanyeol opens his car at umupo agad si Baekhyun sa may passenger seat. Chanyeol only glaces at him once bago patakbuhin ang sasakyan.

At dahil walang bago sa pilipinas, inabutan sila ng rush hour traffic. Stuck ulit sila sa spotlight ng intersection. Isang tingin ang ginawad ni Baekhyun sa nag ka-countdown na red light bago lumingon kay Chanyeol. "So ano? Di tayo mag uusap?"

Kita niya ang pag buntong hininga ni Chanyeol. Parang pagod na pagod. Humigpit ang hawak nito sa manibela.

"Chanyeol sagutin mo ako nang maayos, okay ka lang ba? Because lately ang hirap mong hanapin. Naiinis ako sa'yo na hindi naman dapat but you're making me feel this and I don't like it."

"Marami lang akong iniisip ngayon."

"Hindi naman kita pipilitin mag share but panget, andito naman ako." Baekhyun's inis disappitates completely nang marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol. _Finally._ "Ano pang silbi ko bilang best friend mo?"

Chanyeol cracks a smile. "So you finally admit na best friends tayo? Or ginagamit mo lang ang best friend card para mag salita ako?"

"Both. So ano nga?"

"Pag naayos ko na tsaka ko nalang sasabihin." Tipid na ngiti ang sagot ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun. Ayaw din naman niya mamilit. "Okay. Basta kung ano man 'yan wag mo naman pasanin mag-isa."

Chanyeol only nods back.

"Okay na tayo?" Baekhyun just had to make sure.

"Okay na."

Hindi pa din sila okay.

Akala rin ni Baekhyun nung una, oo. But what was supposed to be their natural routine felt pilit when everything was supposed to be back to normal. Balik ulit sa hatid sundo and eating at the same table for lunch but Chanyeol... feels really distant. At this point hindi alam ni Baekhyun if siya nalang ang nakakapansin.

Okay na dapat, eh. Naghihintay nalang siyang mag open up. Kita naman niya how Chanyeol's mood got lighter base na din sa pinapakita nito. Nakapag celebrate rin sila after winning the first round sa debate. Pero parang may mali parin. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun if he's over thinking this or ano.

So as an effort to at least cut the distance between them, inaya niya si Chanyeol mag lunch na silang dalawa lang. Matagal na rin nung huli nila itong ginawa. It only happens lang naman when Baekhyun is craving for something specific tapos si Chanyeol lang ang up to drive kung nasaan man ang fast food chain na iyon.

"Panget, lunch tayo." Lumapit agad siya dito after their class before lunch time. "Gusto ko ng Lasagna."

"Sorry, dude, I can't." Sinukbit muna ni Chanyeol ang strap ng bag sa balikat before staring back at him. "May kasabay na ako mag lunch. Next time nalang."

Hindi man lang niya napigilan itong umalis. Chanyeol left the room before he could even say anything.

No choice siyang sumabay mag lunch kina Junmyeon. He was really craving for Lasagna _pota naman!_

Naiinis na naman siya kasi parang nanglilimos siya ng oras kay Chanyeol. If hindi pa niya sasabihan si Chanyeol, he is bound to ignore him or something. Akala ba niya okay na sila? Pero bakit ganon?

Iniwan nila sila Kyungsoo sa Ali's para pumunta ng Jollibee kasi gusto daw mag take out ni Jongdae na sawang sawa na sa pagkain sa Canteen. Pag pasok na pag pasok palang nila parang nag short circuit agad ang utak ni Baekhyun nang makitang umu-order sa may counter si Chanyeol at Rosé.

Lalo ata siyang nainis.

"Akala ko ba hindi kayo ni Rosé." Simula ni Baekhyun nung gabing pauwi na sila. Hindi sana siya sasabay pero kusa nalang siyang lumiko para sumunod kay Chanyeol nung nasa parking na sila. Dala na siguro ng inis na kanina pa ayaw mawala wala. "Mas marami ka na atang oras sa kanya."

This time hindi sila na stuck sa traffic. Kaya mabilis lang silang nakarating. Ngayon naka tigil lang ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol sa harap ng gate nila Baekhyun. "Hindi ko nga girlfriend, diba sinabi ko na 'yon sa'yo dati?"

Bumaba si Chanyeol, Baekhyun confused and enraged, ay sumunod nalang. Tumigil sila pareho sa harap ng gate.

"People talk, Chanyeol. Hindi naman siguro kayo pag uusapan kung walang something. Kung hindi mo girlfriend edi nililigawan? Ganon?"

Umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol at huminga ng malalim. His hands were on his hips na para bang sobrang frustrating kausap ni Baekhyun ngayon.

"Mahirap bang sabihin sa akin, sa amin, na "hey guys hindi pala ako makakasabay kasi kasama ko si Rosé". Palagi ka nalang palusot tapos nasa kanya ka lang pala."

"Bakit tunog galit ka?" Chanyeol retorts back pero hindi sa level ng inis ni Baekhyun. His voice was milder, softer, na para bang he doesn't want to put fuel in the fire na.

"Hindi ako galit," Baekhyun answered, it came out harsher than he intended to. "Naiinis ako kasi parang ang hirap mong pakisamahan these days at ngayon lang nangyari 'to. Naiinis ako kasi parang nanglilimos lang ako ng oras mo. Akala ko ba okay tayo? Pero bakit pilit? Ikaw dapat ang tanungin ko if galit ka sakin. Kasi dude I'm all for respecting your space if you want pero don't leave me in the dark naman."

Chanyeol's hands slack back to his sides. He blinks up at Baekhyun like he's grown two heads or something, hanggang sa umiling siya ulit. "Naiinis ka..."

He said that more to himself than Baekhyun.

"Oo nga. Paulit-ulit tayo?"

"Are you hearing yourself? Naiinis ka." Chanyeol points out in disbelief. "Dude, I assure you if nangyari 'to noong simula ng semester _wala kang pake_ _kung lumayo ako o hindi._ "

Huh? Teka saan naman nanggaling 'yon?

"Hey don't invalidate my feelings naman, I care for you a lot."

"Really?" Chanyeol raised his brow. "Sorry if I sound like I'm invalidating your feelings pero dude totoo naman diba?"

 _Totoo._ Totoo nga. Ngayon lang niya pinansin ang pagiging distant ni Chanyeol.

"If hindi ba involved si Rosé maiinis ka pa din?"

Probably not. Alam naman ni Baekhyun na nagsamula ito when Rosé came in the picture, he just couldn't place his inis sa babae because _dapat walang kaso sa kanya kung merong "sila"._

Hindi naka sagot si Baekhyun. Tsaka lang niya narealize na parang sumugod pala siya sa gera na kulang ang dalang bala.

"Look at me," tawag ni Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, look at me."

Baekhyun whips his head so fast nang marinig niya ang pangalan niya. He was never _Baekhyun_ to Chanyeol. He's always _dude._ Kaya gulat na gulat siya nang sambitin ni Chanyeol ang pangalan niya.

"Why do you care now?" Tanong ni Chanyeol. "What changed? Galit ka lang ba kasi nawawala ang atensyon ko sa'yo or is there something more? Sabihin mo sa akin."

Why is this suddenly on him? Dapat si Chanyeol ang kinikwestyon niya ngayon not the other way around! And why is he making him re-evaluate his feelings? Basta naiinis siya! At ang inis na 'yon ang nag trigger ngayon ng namumuo niyang luha kasi _fuck_ he shouldn't care if Chanyeol dates around. Tagal na niyang ginagawa 'yon ang wala man lang karea-reaksyon si Baekhyun in the past. So why, bakit ngayon...

"Baekhyun, do you like me?" Chanyeol drops the bomb so suddenly yet softly. "Sabihin mo, do you like me?"

"Of course I like you," Baekhyun blinks back the tears. "You're my best friend. Hindi naman kita titiisin after all these years if I don't."

"You and I both know na hindi 'yan ang tinutukoy ko." Chanyeol lets out a frustrated smile. "It's either yes or no. Answer it and we're done, please?"

"H-hindi ko alam. Chanyeol, hindi ko alam."

Kay Baekhyun nanggaling ang tumulong luha pero si Chanyeol ang mukhang mas malungkot sa kanilang dalawa.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin.

He's basically at his wits end by the time finals we're over. Parang nagkaroon sila ng silent agreement ni Chanyeol after that night. They still talk about acads but never ventured again to that kind of conversation. All Baekhyun could think of was _why?_ Bakit ganon? Bakit ako ganito? Bakit naman siya ganon?

He had to pause everything during finals kasi he can't afford to be distracted. Hindi nalang din niya pinansin ang mga tingin nila Kyungsoo and attempts to ask what's going on kasi kahit na kasama nila si Chanyeol tuwing lunch, mabibilang lang sa kamay ang sagot nila sa isa't isa. Minsan nga wala pa. Thank god na rin busy sila lahat.

Now that the semester is over, Baekhyun has all the time in the world to think about what happened.

And oh my god _what the heck happened to his life._

Mas malinaw pa ang possibility na magka latin honor instead na magkajowa.

Hindi naman iyakin si Baekhyun but he really wants to cry right now. _Lord._

Nakakabother 'yung unsettling feeling na hindi sila okay ni Chanyeol. He wants to fix everything pero hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimula. Chanyeol doesn't look like he wants to reach out para ayusin 'to, and by the mere thought of that gusto nalang ulit niya maluha.

So kailangan niyang kausapin ang mga tao na mas marami ang brain cells sa kanya at a time like this.

Pero bago pa siya makapag chat, may lumitaw na isang chat box na nag dulot ng matinding kabog sa dibdib niya.

**Chanyeol**

San ka?

Pumikit si Baekhyun. _Shet._ Mukhang sasabak na naman siya sa gera ng walang dalang bala.

**Baekhyun**

Bahay. Why?

**Chanyeol**

May ginagawa kang importante?

**Baekhyun**

Wala naman

**Chanyeol**

Punta ka sa playground. Naghihintay ako :)

Ang unang naaalala ni Baekhyun sa playground ay 'yung time na nahulog siya sa monkey bars and scraped his knee. Hanggang ngayon may peklat pa din ang tuhod niya dahil doon. Si Chanyeol ang nag uwi sa kanya noon kasi ito rin naman ang may kasalanan kung bakit siya nalaglag. Gustong ngumiti ni Baekhyun when the playground came into view, pero nabalot ng lamig ang katawan niya.

Naka upo si Chanyeol sa swing, naka tingin lang sa phone habang naka yuko halatang may hinihintay.

Ilang segundong tumayo sa Baekhyun sa malayong distansya para pag masdan si Chanyeol. He seems really anxious with the way he stares at his phone nang pauli-ulit. So to cut his misery, Baekhyun made his presence known.

"Hey."

Chanyeol swiftly lifts his head. Nagpakawala pa ng isang malalim na hininga bago sumagot ng, "Hi."

Umupo si Baekhyun sa bakanteng swing. Pinagmasdan niya muna ang tahimik na playground, bago tumingin sa katabi. "Bakit mo ako pinapunta dito?"

"Gusto ko sanang sabihin sa'yo to ng personal." Chanyeol said. "Pero bago 'yon, kumusta ka na?"

Baekhyun wanted to chuckle pero ngiti lang kinaya niyang igawad dito. "Okay lang. Nabawi lahat ng pagod, kita mo naman. It felt good na maging first sa ranking ng section natin."

Umiling si Chanyeol at ngumiti din rin kasi siya ang nag pumangalawa sa ranking. "Deserve mo. Congrats."

Talagang deserve niya 'yon, ang gustong isagot ni Baekhyun pero parang di ata bagay sa atmosphere kaya tumahimik nalang siya. Hindi rin sumagot si Chanyeol kaya ilang segundo din silang tahimik.

 _Ang awkward._ Kulang nalang ng crickets.

"Yung pinag usapan natin last time..." Chanyeol started.

Alam na ni Baekhyun kung saan ito papunta. May mga sinabi ni Chanyeol noong gabing 'yon na hindi siya hinayaang matulog. Some of his statements left Baekhyun confused, some left him nervous. Hindi siya kinakabahan sa nararamdaman ng kaibigan, kinakabahan siya sa sarili niyang feelings. Siya lang naman ang confused dito. Alam niya iyon. Pero... pero parang hindi pa siya handa sa lahat ng dadating. So Baekhyun, having two active brain cells na gamit na gamit noong finals at nagpapahinga ngayon, ay napangunahan ng bibig niya because apparently hindi rin nag wo-work ang brain to mouth filter niya. "Kalimutan muna natin siguro?"

Parang gusto agad ni Baekhyun na bawiin ang sinabi niya when Chanyeol closed his out na para bang naudlot ang lahat ng sasabihin sa oras na 'yon. Yumuko si Chanyeol at umiling bago binalik ang tingin kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay punong puno na ng sakit. "Gusto mong kalimutan natin ang lahat ng 'yon? Wala lang 'yon lahat sa'yo?"

"No, Chanyeol. Hindi naman iyon ang gusto kong iparating—“

"Pero 'yon ang sinabi mo." Iling ulit nito pabalik.

"Look," Baekhyun sighed. "If anything, I felt really confused after that night and I still am. So please, do over tayo? Hindi ko alam kung bakit tayo naging ganito. Hindi ko kasi gusto na ganito tayo. And honestly, I feel like I'm losing my best friend."

Hindi naman niya sinadya pero naluluha na siya. _Bwisit na luha 'to napaka babaw._

"Hindi naman ako mawawala, ito naman." Pinilit ni Chanyeol tumawa habang pinupunasan ang luha ni Baekhyun.

"Eh bakit hindi mo ako kinakausap? Takas ka nang takas! Tapos bigla mong ipapahiwatig na may gusto ka sakin ngayong may Rosé ka na?"

"Tahan na, oo kasalanan ko. Sorry na." Naka hawak parin ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa pisngi ni Baekhyun, pinisil pa niya ito nang isang beses bago magpatuloy. "Sisisihin ko dito ang pent up emotions ko these past years, kailangan ko lang lumayo saglit pero hindi naman ako mawawala."

"Lumayo sa amin? Sa akin?"

Bumitaw si Chanyeol, humugot siya ng malamin na hininga. "Lumayo dito, sa atin." he gestures to the both of them. "Kasi hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko. Hindi naman dapat pero Baekhyun nagseselos ako."

"Kanino? Kay Lucas?"

"Hindi ko din naman gusto 'tong nararamdaman ko, okay?" Tinago ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dahil sa hiya or frustration.

"Magkaibigan lang kami." Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol removes his hands from his face to look back at Baekhyun. "Alam ba niya 'yon?"

"Oo naman." Sa totoo lang gusto niyang kurutin si Chanyeol kasi parang batang mukhang naninigurado. "Kung hindi ka kasi lumayo edi sana alam mo 'yon."

Kaya hindi niya na rin naiwasang asarin ito. "Busy kasi masyado, ano ka ngayon."

"Okay, that's on me. Nagpadala ako sa katangahan ko. Sorry."

"And Rosé?"

"We're friends. Rosé's a great girl and siguro like you and Lucas we hit off after namin mag pair noon para sa research paper. Tsaka hindi naman ako palaging nasa kanya nung tumatakas ako."

"Kung sinabi sana natin 'yan nung una pa edi sana hindi tayo umabot sa ganito," Baekhyun grumpily points out.

"Nagselos ka kay Rosé?"

Baekhyun's heart thumps loudly at that. Hindi naman siya nag selos... diba?

"Nainis lang ako," ang diretso niyang sagot. Umiwas siya ng tingin kasi parang ayaw bitawan ng puso niya ang pag-asa na narinig sa boses ni Chanyeol. "Hindi sa kanya but sa'yo."

"Sorry ulit." Chanyeol smiled, he doesn't look sorry at all.

Tumahimik sila pareho. At ngayon totoo nang may crickets kasi madilim na. Pero parang magaan lahat ngayong nagkalinawan na sila. On most parts, that is.

"I just didn't know what to do," simula ulit ni Chanyeol. "Nagselos ako and I didn't want to take it out on anyone lalo na sa'yo kasi wala ka namang kasalanan, ni wala ka ngang idea. Lumayo ako to think things through, I guess. Pero habang malayo ako sa'yo feeling ko nauubusan ako ng oras. Kaya sorry if I hurt you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun wanted to cry. And he did at some point kasi shet gusto nalang niya mag mura sa naririnig niya. Naiiyak siya kasi alam na niya kung ano ang paparating.

"Tama ka pala, kalimutan na natin ang nangyari nung gabing 'yon. This time, let me play my cards right."

Pumikit si Baekhyun kasabay nang pag tulo ng luha niya.

"Mahal kita. Mahal kita, matagal na. Hindi ko alam kung kailan nagsimula," umiling si Chanyeol. "Basta matagal na _'to_. Hindi ko na pinigilan. Pero minsan it gets the best of me kahit di ko gusto. Noong gabing 'yon, tinanong kita kung gusto mo ba ako kasi I know something changed between us, I felt it. Nakita kong may nagbago kaya inisip ko na—“

"Na baka may feelings din ako sa'yo?"

Chanyeol looks at him with so much hope in his eyes pero kita parin ni Baekhyun, kita niya kung paanong kayang isuko ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman isang salita niya lang. "Oo. I'm sorry kung iyon ang inisip ko. Hindi ko naman intensyon na itulak sa'yo ang nararamdaman ko para mahalin mo ako pabalik. I don't want you to love me back because you feel pity, because you feel guilty na hindi mo kayang suklian kung ano man 'to."

"Pero—“

"I know you, Baekhyun. I've known you for so long at alam kong you're going to hate yourself after this. Don't push yourself to feel something na hindi ka pa naman handa."

Gusto niyang sabihin na hindi naman nito kailangan mag sorry for feeling that way pero his soft sobs were drowning it out.

"But for all it’s worth, can I ask you again?"

Alam ni Baekhyun na nasasaktan niya si Chanyeol sa katahimikan niya. He doesn't want to hurt him any more than this. Alam ulit niya kung saan ito pupunta, and he hopes to the one above his answer won't push him off the edge.

"After nito hindi na kita guguluhin," ngumiti si Chanyeol nang bahagya. "Baekhyun, gusto mo ba ako?"

"Hindi ko alam. Chanyeol, sorry, pero hindi ko alam."

Dinama ni Baekhyun ang simoy ng hangin.

Medyo polluted, di katulad doon sa kanila. Maayos ayos pa ang hangin doon eh. Rinig na rinig kung nasaan siya ngayon ang busina ng mga sasakyan at boses ng nagtatawan na mga estudyante.

"May hinihintay po kayo, ser?" Tanong ng kwek kwek vendor sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Ngumiti siya bago sumagot. "Ah, opo. Ganitong oras po ba talaga labasan dito?"

Wala siya sa college nila. Nasa isang sikat na Uni siya dito sa Manila at may hinihintay.

"Iba iba naman oras ng labasan, ser. Pero mas marami pag alas sais. Bakit hindi po kayo sa main gate naghihintay?"

"Dito kasi napag usapan namin, eh."

Ang totoo hindi naman talaga nila pinag usapan. Ni hindi nga nito alam na pupunta siya. He just took a wild guess and decided to test out if totoo nga ang sinasabi nila about Fate.

Ang alam niya lang ay malapit dito ang building ng huling klase ng hinihintay niya.

To say things were awkward after _that_ talk was an understatement. Things actually went downhill. 

Medyo OA lang si Baekhyun pero totoo na maraming nagbago.

Katulad ngayon, Chanyeol doesn't go to their school anymore.

After that _talk_ Chanyeol waited a week to tell Baekhyun na lilipat na siya ng University. Pwede na rin natin sabihin na iyon na nga ang naging breaking point ng friendship nila. Kasi ang initial reaction ni Baekhyun noon ay _????._ It took him a long time to accept na iiwan siya ni Chanyeol.

Mention na din natin na kung nangyari ito simula ng taon, baka nag celebrate pa siya.

Pero hindi.

Sa ibang bansa din nag spend ng summer si Chanyeol, sumunod sa parents niya doon kaya hindi rin talaga sila nakapag usap while he was there, exclude nalang natin yung random "Dude tignan mo to" attached to a photo of some place kung nasaan man siya. Ni hindi na nga rin ito nakasama sa mga swimming nila the whole summer. Pag balik naman ni Chanyeol nag hakot lang ng gamit sa bahay nila tapos dumiretso na sa condo na tutuluyan. He was scouted by the _bigger_ league and kailangan pa niya kumpletuhin ang residency niya before playing again.

Baekhyun was happy for him, super proud nga siya eh. Nalulungkot lang siya sa kung ano ang kinahinatnan nila.

They still talk pero... hindi na ganon kadalas. After Chanyeol's confession and Baekhyun's answer, alam niyang nasaktan niya ito, and if he wanted space, Baekhyun will give him space. That's the least he could do.

Kahit walang sinasabi si Chanyeol alam niyang nasaktan niya ito kung paano nila pakitunguhan ang isa't isa pagkatapos. They tried to push it past them but yung glaring factor na mahal ka/mahal mo ang best friend mo ay mahirap atang kalimutan.

Nung umalis si Chanyeol tumakbo si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan na mas marami ang brain cells sa kanya. Nakapagplano pa nga ng outing ang mga loko, kaya noong gabi sa gitna ng inuman, doon niya kinwento lahat.

Syempre pinagalitan siya ni Jongdae. Inexpect na niya 'yon. Si Jongin itong nagsabi na "Matagal na naming alam. Kahit walang sinasabi si Chanyeol alam namin."

So parang wala ring sense na sinabi pa niya kasi alam naman pala nilang lahat? Jonks lang. Of course nag drama pa siya that night, kasi nami-miss niya best friend niya at sarili lang niya ang dapat sisihin. May nakuha naman siyang matinong advice in the form of Junmyeon, ang nagiisang hulog ng langit, ang favorite ni Lord. Pare-parehas lang naman ang advice nila actually, kay Junmyeon lang itong malumanay at may halong sympathy kaya iyon ang tinanggap ni Baekhyun. Tatanggap sana niya yung kay Jongdae kung hindi lang siya nito kinurot at sinabihang "Ang manhid mo kasi!".

"Figure out your feelings habang wala si Chanyeol," ang sabi ni Junmyeon. "Feeling ko kasi masyadong naapektuhan ng presence niya 'yung dapat mong maramdaman. Kasi guilty ka rin, eh. Chanyeol wouldn't want you to return his feelings out of pity lang. Tsaka Baek, wala namang nagsabi na hanggang dyan lang kayo ni Chanyeol. You can be something more naman kaya wag mong pigilan ang sarili mo."

Si Kyungsoo naman ang sumira ng lahat sa tanong niyang, "Pero paano ang Soulmate ni Chanyeol?"

"Does he even have one?" Si Jongdae ang sumagot nang naka kunot ang noo.

"Meron siyang soulmate..." Mahina ang boses ni Baekhyun. Kasi _fuck oo nga no?_ Paano ang soulmate ni Chanyeol. He already confirmed that he has one pero—

"What if ikaw 'yon?"

Muntik na niyang mabitawan ang stick ng inihaw na hotdog sa sinabi ni Jongin. "Paano magiging ako? Edi sana sinabi na niya simula palang?"

"Pero kilala naman natin si Chanyeol. Minsan hindi natin alam kung ano ang tumatakbo sa isip non. Malay ba natin, maybe he wants to play this game his way."

Tumango silang lahat sa sinabi ni Jongin except kay Baekhyun. Tumatakbo sa isip niya ang sinabi niya noon. Kaya ba niya sumugal kahit walang confirmation? He already said he had too many heartbreaks this year, para kay Chanyeol kaya pa ba?

Baekhyun feels scared all of a sudden. Hindi na ito si Lucas na kailangan lang niyang i-assess feelings niya tapos after oks na friends pa din kayo, no this is Chanyeol we're talking about. Maraming nakasalalay pag kay Chanyeol. And he deserves a clear answer.

"Paano nga kung ikaw?" Junmyeon wonders out loud. "I mean, it's highly likely because you've been together for years. You both wouldn't even notice the _pull_ of Fate kung meron man."

Tumango si Kyungsoo in agreement. "Fate brings Soulmates closer over time. One way or another you are bound to meet your Soulmate, sure 'yan kasi Fate na mismo ang gumagawa ng paraan para magkita kayo."

Umusog si Jongdae hanggang sa mag dikit na sila ni Baekhyun. Tinignan muna siya nito ng ilang segundo bago sabihin, "Kung ikaw nga, why don't we test it out?"

Parang mas lalong natakot si Baekhyun.

"Hayaan mong mag fall out kayo ngayong wala siya. It will be a win-win situation for you. If hindi siya ang Soulmate mo edi safe ka from loving him, kung siya nga then congrats ang buong universe na mismo ang gagawa ng paraan para magkaayos kayong dalawa."

Jongdae's idea was cruel and absurd pero he has a point kaya pumayag si Baekhyun.

So that started their "mag uusap lang pag may kailangan" and "bibisita lang pag hinahanap", mostly ng parents ni Baekhyun humahanap kay Chanyeol. Pero in spite of that, may isa paring ginawa si Chanyeol that makes Baekhyun hope na _sana nga, sana nga ikaw._ He will always, always chat him whenever he's home. Sa simpleng mensahe na 'yon nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na naaalala pa siya nito. And it will always be followed by "Chat mo ko pag nakauwi ka na.", siguro that was to give him a peace of mind kaya kahit gaano ka late nag te-text parin si Baekhyun na naka uwi na siya.

The semester already started for the both of them kaya hindi na din ito madalas umuuwi. The first few weeks of classes were really hard to deal with kasi parang kailangan ni Baekhyun mag adjust. Kailangan niyang mag adjust kasi nawala na ang partner niya sa mga task for student council, wala na ang katabi niya sa minor classes, wala na 'yung natutulog pag boring yung prof, wala na rin siyang kaaway sa debate, plus points, and recit. Wala na yung constant sa buhay niya.

Hindi rin nakatulong na halos siya ang pinagtatanungan ng lahat kung bakit wala si Chanyeol. Kulang nalang mag tago siya sa cr para lang makatakas sa mga tanong ng lahat, buti nalang at natahimik rin sila when Chanyeol posted a picture of his new University sa Instagram.

The _fall out_ gradually happened pero hindi to the point na hindi na sila mag uusap totally. Chanyeol still sends "Andito ako sa bahay" and "I'm home" texts and random "Kumusta? :)". Hindi nawawala ang communication nila.

OA lang pala siya noong una. Ngayong malinaw na ang lahat, unti-unti niyang nakikita ang effort ni Chanyeol not to rush him in anything he wasn't ready for. But he made sure na he's still here. He will always be here kahit gaano pa siya kalayo.

But Baekhyun realized over time na ang boring pala ng buhay pag may kulang. No matter how much he tried to make himself busy, his achievements can't fill the gaping hole in his heart. And parang naririnig din niya si Chanyeol na sinisermonan siya tuwing inaako na niya ang lahat ng gawain.

Umiling si Baekhyun at ngumiti.

He remembers pieces of Chanyeol in everything he does. To the point na hindi na siya makakawala, kaya niyakap nalang niyang ito nang buong-buo.

So here he is now. Gusto na niyang i-fast forward yung _pull_ na sinasabi nila and end their misery.

Ang mali niya lang is hindi niya tinanong si Chanyeol kung ano talaga ang oras ng labas nito. Parang nakakahiya kasi na mag sabi ng "Hey anong oras out mo? Punta akong school niyo aamin na ako" ganon. So if the _pull_ is real then lalabas si Chanyeol sa gate kung nasaan si Baekhyun ngayon. If this plan fails then he could always ask Ate Yoora where Chanyeol lives, alam lang kasi niya kung saang building hindi ang exact unit.

"Kain muna kayo, ser.." Alok ni Kuya. "Malapit na rin naman po mag labasan konting hintay nalang."

"Busog pa po ako, Kuya." Ang tawa nalang niya pabalik pero sa totoo hindi pa siya kumakain. His nerves have been eating him up all freakin day. Kaya to calm himself down chinika nalang muna niya si Kuyang nagbebenta ng kwek kwek hanggang sa hindi niya mapansin na lagpas five na pala.

Unti-unti nang naglalabasan ang mga estudyante. Inisa-isa niya nang tingin ang mga lumalabas hoping Chanyeol would be one of them but it was already fifteen pass five wala parin siyang Chanyeol na nakikita. Tatanungin na sana niya si Kuya kung nasaan ang parking lot ng school, internally cursing himself for not thinking about that sooner, when a familiar figure walked out of the building.

Naka yuko si Chanyeol habang nag p-phone, napapaggitnaan ito ng dalawang lalaki na mukhang malalim ang pinag uusapan dahil parehas naka kunot ang noo.

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief. He didn't even have to hope na Chanyeol will look at him kasi pag angat palang ng tingin nito nagtama na ang mata nila. Baekhyun raised his hand to wave and Chanyeol stopped to wave back pero mukhang hindi ito sure kung totoo ba yung kinakawayan niya. Agad naman siyang naka recover and ran to where Baekhyun was standing.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Kilala mo?" Tanong ng isang kasama ni Chanyeol bago pa man makasagot si Baekhyun.

"Magtatanong ba siya kung hindi? Mag isip ka nga muna bago magsalita." Sagot naman ng isa pa nilang kasama.

Tumawa nalang si Baekhyun at binalik ang atensyon niya kay Chanyeol. "Busy ka pa ba? Gusto sana kita makausap."

"Ah confrontation ba 'to?" Sabi nung nasabihan na _mag-isip muna._ "Sige maiwan na namin kayo. Park wag ka sanang pumasok ng may pasa bukas. Goodluck pre!"

Napa eye roll nalang si Chanyeol sa kalokohan ng kaibigan. When the two finally left napa kamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. "Saan mo gusto mag usap?"

Pinlano ni Baekhyun sa coffee shop sana dahil hindi siya kumportable kung nasaan sila ngayon, may dramatic effect sana if aamin siya right here right now, kaso hindi lahat kailangan dramatic ok?

Mukhang napansin ni Chanyeol ang dilemma ni Baekhyun kaya ito na ang nag suggest. "Okay lang sa condo ko?"

 _That works too._ Tumango si Baekhyun kaya heto sila ngayon sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol. The ride was silent. Mukhang parehas sila na malalim ang iniisip. Si Baekhyun paulit-ulit na inisip ang speech na pinrepare niya. Kung essay siguro 'to naka 100 na siya.

But this isn't an essay, real life na 'to. Nakasalalay ang future niya dito. _Kaya focus tayo!_

Nilibot ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya sa condo ni Chanyeol. It kind of reminds him of his room back home. Hindi gaanong makalat, pero hindi rin naman totally malinis. Kita nga niya ang naiwang hinubad na hoodie sa sofa. Hindi parin talaga nagbabago.

Binaba ni Chanyeol ang bago niya sa sofa at dinampot ang damit na naka kalat. "Kumain ka na ba?"

"Hindi pa nga, eh."

"Nagmamadali ka ba? Pwede naman ako magluto."

"Hindi naman. Sige lang."

Ganito pala ang feeling na mukhang chill ka lang outside pero gusto mo na sumabog inside. Habang nakatingin siya kay Chanyeol hindi niya maisawang isipin na _sobrang unfair_ na miss na miss na niya si Chanyeol pero mukhang chill rin lang 'to. If he's feeling anything, he's not planning to give anything away. Kailangan ata niyang huminga muna ng ilang beses. Hindi niya rin masaktuhan kung paano sisimulan yung speech niya.

"Sige, upo ka muna." Chanyeol heads to the open kitchen with a nod. Hindi sumunod si Baekhyun sa utos nito, to calm himself down lumapit nalang siya sa mga picture frame na naka dikit sa pader. Puro family pictures ang naka lagay, understandable naman kasi most of Chanyeol's life, hindi niya kasama ang family niya. Mostly pictures ng bakasyon nila sa iba't ibang bansa. May isa lang na naiiba. Picture nilang dalawa noong sinama nila si Baekhyun sa Palawan. Sa beach ito at parehas sila naka rash guard, halatang pilit ang ngiti nilang dalawa kaya imbis na matawa parang luha ang gustong lumabas kay Baekhyun. _Ang dami naming picture pero ito ang pinili niya?_

At hindi pa doon natatapos 'yon, sa loob ng frame may naka singit na 2x2 ID pic ni Baekhyun taken noong 4th High School sila. Naalala niya na humingi si Chanyeol ng isang copy at nagsabi ng _ipapakulam kita._

Doon na lumabas ang luha niya. Nilingon niya ang nakatalikod na Chanyeol sa kitchen. Ni hindi na nito tinanong kung anong gusto niyang kainin, alam na nito agad ang gusto niya. _Kupal talaga. Napaka kupal talaga._

Parang nabawi yung halos anim na buwan nilang magkahiwalay. Nabawi ang lahat ng 'yon kasi andito na siya, magkasama na sila.

Habang naghihiwa si Chanyeol ng gulay naramdaman niya na may dalawang kamay na pumalupot sa kanya.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Mahal kita... sorry ngayon lang. Chanyeol, sorry..."

Patuloy ang agos ng luha ni Baekhyun na napupunta ata lahat sa damit ni Chanyeol. Tinapon na niya ang speech na ginawa niya at hinayaan nalang na dalhin siya ng emosyon, hindi lang siya siguro kung naintindihan ba ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya with how much he’s crying. Lumabas na lahat ng pent up emotions niya for almost six months.

Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang hawak at pumikit. Kahit napapangunahan ng hikbi si Baekhyun, naintindihan niya lahat. Naramdaman niya rin ang panic ni Baekhyun nang hinawakan niya ang kamay nito para tanggalin sa pagpalupot sa kanya. "Tama na."

Mas lalong humigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun out of panic ulit kasi akala niya galit si Chanyeol, but he resorts to soothing his hand until he lets go and repeats, "Tama na."

Humarap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Naka hawak ito sa magkabilang siko niya. So Baekhyun repeats "Sorry..." kasi parang hindi enough 'yon sa lahat ng ginawa niya.

"Tama na nga. Hindi mo naman kailangan mag sorry. Wala ka namang kasalanan."

Baekhyun wanted to snort pero wala, hikbi ang lumabas. "Meron kaya."

"Edi meron. Sige na."

In an instant para tumigil ang waterfalls sa mata niya kasi _pota ang kupal talaga nito kahit kailan!!!_ Sa inis niya hinampas niya si Chanyeol sa dibdib. Tumawa lang ito lalo sabay salo sa kamay niya nung uulit pa sana siya sa pag hampas. "Tama na nga. Hindi naman ako galit sa'yo."

He has all the rights to be mad kung alam lang niya kung paano umiwas si Baekhyun at nag plot si Jongdae ng diabolical plan to test out the pull of Fate. Para lang silang naglaro sa palad ng isa't isa.

"Hindi ko kayang magalit sa taong mahal ko." Chanyeol smiled, tears forming in his own eyes. He grabs on to Baekhyun's nape to pull him into a hug. Bumalik sa pag patak ang luha ni Baekhyun nang yumakap siya pabalik. "Tahan na, Baek. Hindi na kita iiwan ulit."

"Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin?"

They moved the crying fest to the sofa. Kanina pa naka yakap si Chanyeol sa kanya at mukhang walang balak bumitaw, and according to him _deserve_ niya daw 'to kaya hinayaan nalang ni Baekhyun. Ang laki laking tao pero parang bata kung maka kapit at maka patong ng ulo sa balikat niya. "Ang alin?"

"Na ako ang Soulmate mo." Hindi na niya inisip na sinwerte lang siya kanina sa wild guess niya, that was basically a confirmation.

Chanyeol sighed, unti-unti itong bumitaw na parang labag pa sa loob but he still kept his hands around Baekhyun. Tinignan siya nito bago sumagot. "Kung sinabi ko sa'yo agad baka binato mo ako ng sapatos."

"Hoy hindi naman," kunot noo niyang sagot pabalik. "Baka kukurotin lang kita and hindi ako maniniwala agad."

"See? That's exactly my reason why I didn't tell you agad. Let's face it, we're not always on each other's good side kaya kikwestyunin mo agad na bakit ikaw ang para sakin. Inisip ko noon na hintayin ko nalang ang birthday mo and then we'll work through it but _that_ happened kaya binasura ko lahat ng plano ko."

"You could've just told me," Baekhyun said softly. Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Chanyeol thinking that this is the first time he is this close to him. "Hindi na sana tayo umabot sa ganito."

"I wanted you to love me hindi lang dahil 'yon ang dinikta ng tadhana sa'yo. Ayokong magpapadala ka lang sa agos kasi ako ang humihila sa'yo. Gusto kong mahalin mo ako dahil _ako 'to,_ hindi dahil Soulmate mo ako." Chanyeol leaned on to Baekhyun's hand, savoring his touch. "But all that matters now is you're here at alam mong ikaw ang para sa 'kin at ako ang para sa'yo."

"Mahal kita," ulit ni Baekhyun. Kailangan mahigitan ng dalawang salita ang lahat ng sorry niya kanina. "Kahit hindi pa ako hinahatulan ng tadhanan, alam ko na ikaw ang pipiliin ko. Mahal kita."

Noong gabi bago ang 21st Birthday ni Baekhyun, hindi siya makapag focus.

Galing sila sa game ni Chanyeol at dumiretso sa bagong bahay nila Jongin para sa late house blessing celebration (read: inuman). Invited ang mga common friends nila at mga dating ka team ni Chanyeol na tuwang tuwa noong makita siya at hindi ata hahayaang umalis ng village na ito na hindi gumagapang. Kaya Baekhyun, being the good boyfriend, siya na ang sumaway sa mga makukulit na alak na alak. _"Tumigil kayo magmamaneho pa 'yan!"_

Nabigyan din ng highlight ang relationship nila kasi 'yung iba hindi pa pala alam na sila na dahil sa sobrang lowkey ng relationship nila. Every reaction went like this:

_"Hala kayo na pala?"_

_"... oo mag ta-tatlong taon na."_

_"Gago bat ngayon lang namin nalaman?!"_

Si Jongdae ang sumagot ng "Ay baket? Kailangan ba alam niyo? Kasama kayo sa relasyon ha?"

That kind of took his mind off things but nung pauwi na sila parang bumalik ang lahat ng anxious thoughts niya.

"Okay ka lang?" His boyfriend glanced at him for a second bago ibalik ang mata sa daan. He made sure he was sober enough to drive kasi maghahatid pa sila ng kaibigan, ngayong sila nalang dalawa sa kotse parang kinakain siya ng katahimikan.

Umiling si Baekhyun. He's not sure if Chanyeol saw it. Isang malalim na hininga ang kumawala sa kanya. Parang gusto niyang sabihin na _naka duty ang insecurity guards tonight, love!_

"Kinakabahan ako. Normal ba 'to? Wala namang mangyayaring masama diba? Bakit ako kinakabahan?"

Mabilis na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya using his free hand. "Hinga ka muna, mahal. Kalma lang, malapit na tayo. Gusto mo ba kumain? Ice cream?"

Napa drive thru tuloy sila ng wala sa oras. Sinamahan pa siya ni Chanyeol kumain sa kusina nung naka uwi na sila, pinapakalma siya as he rambled on na _what if may mangyari na namang mali? What if pag gising ko wala na naman? What if hindi pala ikaw?_

"Dyan na kita pipigilan," kinurot ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ng boyfriend. "Ako 'yan. Sure na 'yan."

Napa "sana all confident" nalang si Baekhyun. But somehow, that confidence made him feel lighter. Tsaka it feels good pala na mag sana all ulit bilang graduate na siya bilang professional sana all-ist.

To keep his nerves at bay, Chanyeol decided to sleep over. Since they got together hindi na nagagamit ang pull out bed niya kaya it's time about time to buy a new kama. Masyadong malaki para sa isa pero masikip naman sa dalawa ang kama niya ngayon. "Umusog ka nga ng konti."

"No, yayakapin kita hanggang sa makatulog ka." At sumiksik pa lalo si Chanyeol sa kanya. "Chanyeol parang bata naman eh!"

"Shh," Chanyeol soothed Baekhyun’s hair instead. "Tulog na tayo. Excited na ako maging official boyfriend mo sa mata ng buong universe."

Natawa nalang si Baekhyun imbis na mainis lalo. Parang ano talaga!

Kinakantahan pa siya ni Chanyeol kahit medyo out of tune na ang boses nito dahil sa pagod. It does the trick kasi kumakalma naman siya. Gusto nga lang niyang kurutin ito nung biglang kumanta ng acoustic version ng happy birthday.

Pero hindi na ni Baekhyun natapos ang kanta, sa gitna nito at sa yakap ni Chanyeol, nakatulog siya.

_Happy Birthday ang kantang humila kay Baekhyun sa panaginip. Mababa lang noong una hanggang sa palakas ito nang palakas. Biglang sumabog ang mga kulay sa paligid na una ay balot ng puti, then he saw kung bakit may kumakanta._

_Naka palibot ang mga bata sa now 7 years old na si Baekhyun habang kinakantahan siya ng happy birthday ng lahat. Ang party ay sa street lang nila ginanap kaya ang mga bisita niya ay mga taga dito din. Kitang kita ang lapad ng ngiti niya kahit bungi, halatang masayang masaya na araw "niya" ngayon._

_He was about to blow the cake nang matapos ang kanta pero tatlong beses niyang hinipan ang kandali ayaw parin mamatay, kaya ang katabi niya, ang 7 years old din na si Chanyeol ang umihip sabay takbo bago pa umiyak si Baekhyun for stealing his thunder._

_Nag iba na naman ang mga kulay._

_Ngayon bumalik si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya, pero imbis na makita ang sarili niya ngayong kasalukuyan, nakita niya ang sarili niya noon na natutulog._

_Naka kalat ang mga gamit nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Malalim na ang gabi at parehas na nilang gustong matulog, but they were still working on their individual projects._

_18 year old Baekhyun lets go of his pen at sinarado na ang sariling laptop. Si Chanyeol na tapos na din ay nag paalam na ibaba lang ang mga pinagkainan nila._

_"Akyatan mo ako ng tubig." Ang utos pa ni Baekhyun. Tumango lang si Chanyeol at lumabas na ng kwarto._

_Mabilis rin itong bumalik dala ang isang baso ng tubig pero hindi na naabutang gising ang pagbibigyan niya. Nakatulog na agad si Baekhyun._

_Napa ngiti nalang si Chanyeol at isa isang niligpit ang naka kalat na gamit sa kama. Imbis na matulog na agad umupo muna ito sa tabi ni Baekhyun to look at him for a few seconds then he raised his hand to caress his hair. Ngumiti pa si Chanyeol, love and adoration were clear in his eyes._

_Bumuntong-hininga saglit si Chanyeol bago binaba ang kamay at humiga na siya sa sariling kama._

Baekhyun blinks once.

He blinks again but now with tears filling his eyes. Pataas palang ang araw, hindi niya maramdaman ang lamig ng aircon dahil sa yakap ni Chanyeol and he somehow put socks on Baekhyun in the middle of the night. Inangat niya ang ulo niya to stare at his sleeping face. Gusto niyang umiyak, gusto niyang tumawa, but all in all he felt relieved kasi tapos na. Ito na, hinatulan na siya ng tadhana at si Chanyeol talaga.

Baekhyun leans in to kiss his boyfriend's nose. Pinagmasdan pa niya saglit bago halikan ulit at bumalik sa dating pwesto. He can't wait to tell him his dream mamayang pag gising nila. For sure tatawa lang ito at magsasabi ulit ng "Oh diba? Tayo talaga!".

_Oo, tayo talaga._

Swerte naman pala si Baekhyun. Pinagtripan lang siya ng Tadhana.


End file.
